Touhou Project: Duel Monsters
by HyakuyaAlice
Summary: Gensokyou, the land of the forgotten, where all matters and affairs are settled via the card game, Duel Monsters. An outsider, Akechi Hyakuya, becomes a challenger to this new world, moved by the thrill of the Card Battles. He'll face countless opponents and resolve incidents along the habitants of Gensokyou.
1. Chapter 1: I couldn't wish for more

Gensokyou, the land of the youkai and the forgotten.

Separated from the rest of the world due to a barrier, gensokyou is a whole different world, with less developed technology and a vaguely resembling culture to that of feudal Japan.

Even if the world is separated due to the Hakurei Border, it is not unusual for outsiders, the term used to refer to those who came from the outside world, to appear in this land of illusions,

Such is my case.

My name is Hyakuya Akechi, I am a japanese.

I can't remember how did I arrive to this world, my memories fade off from the last time I slept on my home to the moment where I woke up in the middle of the Human Village.

In this land, apparitions known as youkai 'devour'' human beings, especially outsiders like me who appear in the wild.

As a rule of this world, youkais can't eat humans on the village unless they leave it, be it because they were lured out or if they went outside due to their own wish.

Most humans are powerless against youkais, with some exceptions, that being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

I've been living in this Human Village for about a month, and have gathered information.

First, all conflicts in this world are not resolved by mindless war, but by a strategic showdown, that being the card game ''Duel Monsters''. Second, this rule was imposed by the Shrine Maiden herself, so that everyone had a fair chance of winning any confrontation.

The Shrine Maiden is supposedly one of the most powerful beings of Gensokyo, so strong that most of the Youkais don't stand a chance against her in raw power.

Third, the Youkais need to cause mischief in order to survive, or else they'll lose their purpose and disappear. And obviously, these mischief put human lives in danger, so human being also needed a way to defend themselves.

Because of this, the dueling system was introduced to keep the balance.

Duel Monsters is a hobby card game in the outside world, but in Gensokyo, its the way affairs are resolved.

But seriously, a way for youkais to have a fair chance against the Shrine Maiden? Just how strong is she? Willing to confirm these facts by myself, I leave the Human Village and move onwards the Hakurei Shrine despite the warnings of the Human Villagers.

Following the instructions that I received from the villagers, I reach the Hakurei Shrine.

It's a Japanese-themed shrine, but looks very decrepit although clean, making it look like an old building.

I approached the shrine and knocked the walls.

After confirming there was no response, I moved around the shrine looking for a door or something to enter.

In the back of the shrine, there was a japenese sliding door, those that have paper between wood frames.

My mind instantly accepted that behind this door was the legendary shrine maiden.

Expectantly I slide the door.

Inside the shrine, there's a young girl with brown hair and clad in red clothes sipping from a cup of tea, along with another blonde girl whose clothes remind me of witches.

I'd assume the girl with red clothes is the shrine maiden.

For someone so revered in such a world, I thought she'd be doing something more amazing than just drinking tea... I suppose we're just human after all.

The blonde witch stands up and closes in to me, taking me by surprise.

''Hey Reimu, do you know this man?''

The Shrine Maiden looked my way for a moment and turned back to her tea.

''No, doesn't ring any bells.''

Well, that was to be expected.

I bowed my head to the Shrine Maiden.

''My name is Akechi, and I'm an outsider who has been living on the village for some months now. I'd like to request a duel against the Shrine Maiden.''

After upping my head, the witch closed her face against mine once again.

''Hey, I'm amazed an outsider made it from the village to this hunted shrine by himself, did you come alone?''

I took a step back to get away from the witch.

''Yes... Yes I did, but I avoided any youkais I met on the way, so I didn't engage any at all''

''I'll refuse the match, not in the mood.''

I had expected the Shrine Maiden to give such a response, but making the trip in vain was still disappointing and I couldn't help but sigh.

No, I'm not backing down, I came all the way here and I'm not going back empty-handed.

''I'm sorry, but I'll insist in that you fight me, and I won't leave until I get my duel.''

''Alright, make yourself comfortable- should I offer you some tea?''

Offering me a cup of tea, the shrine maiden almost mockingly still refused my duel.

The witch came closer to my ear and whispered. ''Hey, I know you didn't come here to duel me, but let's try it.''

I turned to look at her.

''You might not believe it, but I'm equally matched with her, a lot of people come here to challenge Reimu... well, not really a lot, but those who do come in looking for a challenge, I assume you're the same, right?''

This person looks like the kind that can't sit still, but I'm not annoyed by it in the slightest.

Also, if I said I wasn't looking for a challenge, I would be lying.

''Alright, if you say you're equally matched, then it's worth giving it a shot.''

We had moved outside the shrine by Reimu's orders, who was now watching the 2 of us as we where about to start our duel.

I swear, I'll drag that girl out, but if I can't beat the witch in front of me, I should have no hopes of beating the Shrine Maiden whatsoever.

The blonde smirked.

''My name is Marisa, Marisa Kirisame, and as you can assume, I'm an ordinary witch.''

Well... ordinary?

''From where I come from, witches are anything but ordinary, and even among them you're even less ordinary.''

''Huh?''

''My name is Hyakuya Akechi, a challenger.''

This was my first duel since I came over to this world.

Not a lot has happened, I needed this kind of thrill.

The duel started and Marisa took the first turn.

''All right- here comes my explosive first move! My turn, draw.

From my hand, I summon the Rapid-Fire Magician!''

A spellcaster-type monster as an opening act, fitting for a witch.

The blonde continued with aggressive and fast motions her first turn, giving me the feel that this is just an opening act.

''Afterwards I play the magic card, Magical Blast! Allowing me to deal 200 damage to my opponent's life points for every spellcaster-type monster on my field.''

A magical burn enveloped my body, and my instant reaction to the pain was a scream drown in my very inside.

Even though the feel of the spell was nowhere close to that of a real burn, the damage felt quite real and the surprise factor that came with it played a big part in the shock.

Marisa loudly waved her arm.

''After I activate a Normal Spell Card, Rapid-Fire Magician deals 400 additional damage to my opponent!''

Now that I expected the damage, the pain wasn't as hostile as I thought.

Still, 600 of my life points were burned in the first turn even though no attacks were declared. I still had 3400 points left, but she's being quite aggressive.

Marisa tried to grap momentum from the get-go.

''How's my Rapid-Fire combo for you? If you don't do anything, it'll just come back at you stronger the next time. My turn is over.''

Loud but fast and strong, this girl tried to suck me into her pace from the very first turn, in that case it's now my time to go for a counteroffensive.

''That was a good play, but you'll need more than that to bring me d-down.''

Such a clichéd line- I couldn't help but chuckle.

''You recognized that was a cheesy line and couldn't surpress the chuckling, Akechi.''

''Oh shut up.''

Now it's my move.

''My turn, I draw!''

The usage of a Spellcaster-type exclusive spell confirmed the fact that she centers her play around spellcaster-type monsters, therefore this will be a confrontation I'd rather not lose.

''From my hand, I summon the Familiar-Possessed, Dharc!''

My own Spellcaster is now on the field.

''You gave me quite the greeting Marisa, it's time I return the favor. I equip Dharc with the Book of Secret Arts, increasing his attack power by 300!''

Marisa made a sign with her hand, the 'come' sign to be specific.

''Alright, this will be a confrontation between our spellcasters, and have in mind that every single time you return the attack, I'll return it twice as strong.''

''Quit babbling- Battle! Dharc, attack the Rapid-Fire Magician!''

2150 ATK from Dharc against 1600 from Rapid-Fire Magician, the latter one didn't stand a chance and was destroyed, allowing me to deal 550 damage to Marisa's Life Points. Mowing them down to 3450.

''I then set a face-down card and end my turn.''

I could hear Reimu commenting. ''That was a weak way to return the favor.''

This girl...

''Oi, don't worry about what she says- however, I'd like you to focus your gaze on me! My turn, I draw!''

I blinked for a moment.

What kind of horny line did you just say?...

''A bit late, but the engine will finally get rolling. I play the Field Spell, the Magical City of Endymion.''

After she declared the activation of the Field Spell, the surroundings changed to those of a futuristic fantasy city, everywhere you look there'd be over the top buildings along with very clean colors like white and various tones of gray.

Very contrasting from Genealogy's atmosphere.

''I'm summoning from my hand the Crusader of Endymion!''

A 1900 ATK monster.

''Not enough to face my friend.''

Marisa played another card from her hand.

''I know, but I'll equip Endymion with the Equip Magic, Bound Wand, increasing his attack power by 400!''

Great, now her strength is greater than Dharc's.

''After a Spell Card is activated, my magical city can generate 1 Spell Counter on itself. I then declare battle, Crusader, attack his Familiar-Possessed!

As expected, an attack came.

''I activate my trap card, Gagagashield! It'll equip itself to my Familiar-Possessed, and protect him from battle or effect destruction up to twice per turn.''

''Good for you, but you'll still take the battle damage!''

it was just 150 Life Points, barely scratched me.

''No big deal.''

Now I'm the one smirking, the witch seemed to be enjoying this as well.

''Oi, Marisa, I thought you'd come at me in a more aggressive way, why have you been playing so passively?''

The witch seemed to dislike my words.

''It's just the calm before the storm, and it's gonna be savage... so you better prepare yourself! I set a card face-down and end my turn.''

''It's my turn, draw! When I control a Spellcaster-type monster, I can special summon Archfiend Eater from my hand!''

I slowly but steadily filled up my ranks.

''I offer Dharc and Archfiend Eater as a tribute- Appear now, Black Magician!.''

Sending my 2 monster cards to the graveyard, I fulfilled the conditions to summon my strongest wizard, the Black Magician.

''That's good and all, but it's power is still too low to face my Crusader.''

I smirked to myself.

''Is that so? From my hand I play the Spell Card, Thousand Knives. When I control a Black Magician, I can destroy a monster on the field!''

The storm of knives blew through Endimyion.

''However, since you used a Spell Card, my magical city obtains another Spell Counter.''

''No matter, battle! Black Magician, attack the player directly!''

The impact of the black magic lowered Marisa's life points to 950.

Strange, as I thought her face-down card would be a counter to my offensive.

''I set a card face-down and end my turn.''

The witch reincorporated herself after the blow,

''Heh, it seems I underestimated you- your flow isn't so bad after all, and that was a nice attack.''

Expecting anything, I braced myself before speaking. ''It looks that way, but you won't take this beating without challenging me, right? This can't be all you've got.''

Marisa smirked. ''True. Well, Akechi-san, prepare yourself to face my counteroffensive- It's my turn, I draw!''

Analyzing the situation, 3250 LP against 950 LP. I should have the control of the match, but the spell counters in that magical citadel of hers do worry me.

''I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards.''

''Pot of greed came, that means the comeback is close.''

''Afterwards, from my hand I activated Spell Power Grasp- adding a Spell Counter to my Citadel and adding another copy of Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand.

I used 2 magic cards, so my Citadel's Spell Counters are now 5.''

So she is building Spell Counters.

''I then reveal my trap, Pitch-Black Power Stone. When this trap opens, 3 Spell Counters are placed on it. I use my Power Stone's effect to move one of those Counters to my Citadel, making it 6.''

I finally recognized that patter... is it coming?

''Removing the 6 Spell Counters, I summon the Master Magician of Endymion!''

Here's it, this big tank monster.

''When it's summoned via its own effect, I can take the pot of greed in my graveyard and put it into my hand, but I'm activating it again, allowing me to further draw 2 cards and adding another Spell Counter to my Magical City.''

''So savage.''

Now she was building her hand, and if she kept resurrecting that Endymion, this would continue for a while unless I finish this duel already.

''Endymion's second ability! I discard the Spell Card, Arcane Barrier, to destroy your Black Magician!''

Endymion fired continuous fire blasts against my Black Magician, finally destroying it, and leaving me wide open to any attack.

''I then Normal Summon from my hand- Breaker the Magical Warrior! Upon being summoned, I add a Spell Counter to himself and 300 ATK points. Then, by removing said Spell Counter, I destroy your face-down card!''

This was getting dangerous.

''I don't think so- reveal the Trap Monster! Phantom Knights of Shade Brigadine. This card can summon itself as a monster in defense position, and is not treated as a trap card!''

The stats of my Shade Brigadine were 300 for both ATK and DEF, but it would suffice to enduring this turn.

''That ain't stoppin' me- Battle! Breaker, destroy Shade Brigadine!''

Obviously, my Trap Monster didn't stand a chance in combat, but now I could live this turn.

''Master Magician, attack the player directly!''

Endymion leaned towards me, and casted a purple spell against me, charging so much pain through every fiber of my body that I thought I would fall unconscious right there.

Struggling to stay on my feet, I look at my remaining 550 life points.

Between pants I murmur the words ''Its not over yet.''

Marisa was looking at me condenscenly, she thinks she has won already.

''I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!''

I suppose its time for the final counteroffensive.

* * *

''Ara, the young man I brought here is finally moving.''

Covered by an umbrella, a mysterious young lady observed the duel between the Young Man and the Blonde witch.

''Master Ran, let's prepare lunch, the duel is almost over.''

A small girl with cat characteristics tugged the sleeve of an older blonde girl with 9 fox tails.

''Sorry Chen, Lady Yukari wishes for us to watch over this duel until it ends... also, it's not finished yet, that young man still has a chance of turning things around.''

The 2 girls could hear ''Obviously'' coming from the lady with the umbrella.

''He's the man I chose, I was not mistaken by picking him, I'm sure of that.''

''Lady Yukari...''

Yukari just smirked upon the duel.

''He'll work just fine for what I need him to do- I dragged him out of his boring world for that reason, Ran.''

* * *

''Alright Marisa, it's my turn, draw!''

It seems I'll have to risk it in drawing that card.

''I play my own pot of greed! Drawing 2 cards from my deck... Here it is.''

''Did you draw something good?''

''Oh, yeah, I did. From my hand I summon the Familiar-Possessed, Lyna!''

As well as Dharc, Lyna had 1850 ATK points.

''Not enough to win...''

But i was betting everything on this round.

''I activate the Spell Card- Magical Dimension! I tribute Lyna on my field to Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand!''

Marisa questioned- ''What could it be?''

It's now the moment to turn the tables.

''Appear, wizard of chaos- break through the boundaries- Black Magician of Chaos!''

''Impossible! A 'chaos' monster...''

Magical Dimension, via tributing a monster while I control a Spellcaster, allows me to Special Summon any Spellcaster-type from my hand, and afterwards...

''Magical Dimension's second effect! When the summoning of the Spellcaster is successful, I can destroy a Monster on the field! Say goodbye- Endymion!''

Endymion was trapped in Magical Dimension's coffin and brought below the earth, meeting its demise.

''Because I used a Spell, your Magical city obtains another magic counter, however...''

''If Black Magician of Chaos attacks breaker, the battle damage it would deal will be enough to defeat Marisa's remaining 950 LP.'' Reimu mumbled my thought from where she was sitting, it seems I finally got her attention.

''Battle! Black Magician of Chaos, bring demise to the Magical Warrior, Breaker!''

Marisa shook her head and waved its arm.

''Not dead yet, you're not the only one who uses Trap Monsters either!''

Could it be...?

''Trap Monster- Metamor Clay Fortress! Protect Breaker.''

By equipping a monster on your side of the field to this trap, Metamor Clay Fortress can be summoned with a base of 1000 ATK and DEF, and obtains as much strength as the equipped monster, meaning Metamor Clay Fortress now had 2600 ATK and DEF, not enough to face my Black Magician of Chaos' 2800 ATK.

The fortress was broken down, and Marisa's LP went down to 750 due to taking 200 damage, but there was nothing else for me to do.

''It's not easy after all. I set the last 2 cards from my hand and move towards my End Phase, where my Black Magician of Chaos' effect will allow me to retrieve the Spell Card, Book of the Secret Arts to my hand. Turn end.''

I missed my chance to win it this turn.

I'll have to snatch another chance during the following turn, but I also fear that Endymion will resurrect.

''Oi, Akechi.''

I look towards Marisa who's calling me.

''I'm impressed, I wouldn't have expected an outsider like you to push me this far- Honestly, I couldn't wish for more.''

What was this girl saying?

''But now, It's the moment to finish it with a bang- My turn! I'll skip my normal draw to activate Magical Blast's effect in my graveyard, retrieving it to my hand.''

Magical Blast deals 200 damage to the opposing player for each Spellcaster-type monster the player controls.

If she manages to gather 3 Spellcasters, my life of 550 won't be capable of enduring it.

''First of all, I activate my second card, Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw one card. Then I summon the Dark Valkyria! I'm then using Magical Blast, dealing 200 damage to you!''

I was slightly burned by her onslaught, now only 350 of my life remains... will I make it?

''With that, my Magical City now holds 3 Spell Counters. I'll use Power Stone's effect to grant another one upon the magical city, and then use Spell Power Grasp, to finally add the 5th and 6th Spell Counter to my city as well as adding the last Spell Power Grasp from my deck to my hand.''

Damn, things aren't looking good.

''Removing the 6 Spell Counters, Endymion can be summoned once again from my graveyard!''

I know how this will go now.

''Upon being summoned by its own effect, I can retrieve Magical Blast from my graveyard!''

Reimu finally seemed expectant about the duel. ''If Marisa uses that spell now, she will wipe out Akechi-san's remaining life and win without attacking.''

I, however, wasn't going to let Marisa finish me off that way.

''Now that you've summoned a monster, my trap activates! Dark Renewal!''

Reimu gasped- ''Is this?...''

''I'll tribute both the summoned Endymion and my Black Magician of Chaos to summon from my graveyard... the Dark Spellcaster-type monster, Black Magician!''

This way, I prevented her from finishing me off with Magical Blast.

''I'm still going though- I activate Magical Blast, dealing another 200 damage to you!''

Now my life has been swooped to a mere 150.

That must've looked like a useless or desperate move, but...

''Now that Akechi's life is 150, if Marisa can add Magical Blast to her hand during her next turn, she'll win the game- that move just now secured her win unless something happens.''

That's right, Marisa drew enough cards last turn to at least be holding another Spellcaster, therefore the next turn is the real finale.

''I set a last card face-down and my turn.''

Alright, its do or die.

''Draw!''

Depending on what she set face-down, I might be able to win or nor this turn.

I check the card I just drew- Emergency Provisions.

Not a bad card, but won't help me finish the deal now, though it might help if things don't go my way this turn.

However, I secured a scenario where I could win here last turn.

''I activate the Book of Secret Arts! Increasing Black Magician's power by 300.''

Now if I attack Dark Valkyria, I can deal 1000 damage and win.

Marisa clenched her fists expecting my attack.

''Come, Akechi!''

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm coming! Battle- Black Magician, attack the Dark Valkyria!''

This is the moment of truth.

''I reveal my trap, Magic Cylinder! The attack of your Black Magician will be dealt as damage to your life points.''

I see, so she was saving this up to her sleeve, huh.

''I'm not done, reveal the trap card, Black Illusion! My Spellcaster monsters won't be affected by your effects, therefore Magic Cylinder's effect is rendered useless.''

After nullifying her trap card, my attack finally went through.

''That was a blast, Akechi.''

* * *

''You were right, Lady Yukari. That man managed to win against the witch.''

''It was pretty close though, is he really that great?'' Someone opined.

''He will be, soon enough.''

* * *

''Yo, Akechi- that was not a bad duel at all.''

Marisa headed towards me who was picking my cards up, and I nodded in response to her. ''True, it was very quiet in the beginning but it got very aggressive in a short time. Overall I enjoyed the confrontation between our Spellcasters.''

I raised my hand in a hi-five manner and Marisa corresponded.

''So, what now? Will you face our Shrine Maiden?''

When I turned to Reimu, she was already taking out her deck.

''If he so much wants to battle me, then that will be it.''

Finally, I'll get to see the Hakurei Shrine Maiden's strength by myself.


	2. Chapter 2: You're ridiculous

Now I had finally dragged the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu Hakurei outside of the shrine in order to have a direct confrontation against her in a duel.

I didn't choose to come over to this world, but whatever it is that forced me to cross through my world to this land of illusions, I don't resent it.

In fact, I'm rather thankful.

This kind of thrilling emotions, this change of pace in my boring everyday routine.

It was all I longed for.

I chose to not be distracted by these thoughts any longer.

The sun is already setting behind the mountains, just the mood I wanted.

''Just one game, and unless we both agree to it, we won't play again.'' The adversary in front of me declared as she readied her cards.

I nod in response. ''Don't worry, I'll have you longing for another match before soon.''

She smirks with disbelief.

''Duel!'' x2.

''I'm going to take the first turn, draw!'' Reimu declared while she added a card to her hand. Her eyes are swiftly rolling from card to card, analyzing what can she do. ''I'll set a monster and my turn is now over.''

Well, too much thinking for a simplistic move, perhaps there's something deeper behind it?

I add a card to my hand. ''Draw.'' I'm sure her intention is to lure me into attacking that face-down monster, and so, the smartest decision would be to prepare a play myself with the cards I currently hold.

Smirking, I place a card on the field. ''I summon Familiar-Possessed, Dharc!'' Then I add another one. ''I equip Dharc with the Equip Spell, Bound Wand, increasing his ATK by 400, making it 2250''

Bound Wand is a Equip Spell for Spellcasters only. The equipped monster gains 100 ATK x its level, in this case, Dharc's Level is 4, so it adds 400 in total.

''I'll now go into battle!'' Even though the smartest decision is obvious, I'd rather attack and bring Reimu's plan out in the open than to fall behind due to fear of not attacking.

''Dharc attacks the face-down monster!'' I indicate my monster to attack Reimu's defense.

The battle revealed Masked Dragon, a Lv3 Dragon with 1100 DEF. It stood no chance against my Spellcaster's attack and was destroyed.

''When Masked Dragon is destroyed via battle, I can Special Summon my Armed Dragon Lv3 from my deck!'' I knew it, Reimu's aim was for me to destroy his monster so that she would set a situation like this.

She probably thinks she has me seized by now, so I'll give a surprise to her.

''I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.'' 2 hidden cards from my opponent, ready to counter in case of need.

''My turn, draw.'' Reimu proceeds with her turn. ''During my standby phase, Armed Dragon Lv3 is transformed into Armed Dragon Lv5!'' The small dragon with clear gray scales was enveloped into an ace of light- upon fading off, the light revealed a stronger dragon with dark grey and red scales around his body.

Armed Dragon LV5 was a 2400 ATK monster, the result of Armed Dragon Lv3's evolution.

This was the typical play of most Dragon-oriented decks.

''I'll activate Armed Dragon Lv5's effect, I send the 2500 ATK Krystal Dragon from my hand to destroy Dharc, who has less than 2500 ATK!'' The gray-red scaled dragon spit fire on my Spellcaster, burning it until it was destroyed.

''Bound's Wand effect! Once the equipped monster is destroyed, it can be summoned again!'' This time, I re-summoned Dharc in defense position, to see how would Reimu move at that play.

She didn't give a second thought and moved forward. ''Battle, Armed Dragon Lv5, attack Dharc!''

 _I should reveal one of my set counters now._

''Trap card, Magical Silk Hats! I choose these 2 Traps for my deck, and shuffle them along with Dharc on the field.'' The trap cards I chose for Magical Silk Hats' effect were Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil and Magic Formula. ''Now, there's 3 possible targets, if you target the correct one, Dharc will be destroyed, if you fail however, I'll have evaded your attack.'' I explain slowly to a now bewildered Reimu.

''So its a 1 out of 3 chance... all right, Armed Dragon Lv5, attack the right Silk Hat!'' Reimu pointed at the rightmost silk hat, and her monster followed her order.

Armed Dragon Lv5's fire breath burned the Silk Hat to the ground, but Dharc wasn't there.

''So I've missed.'' Reimu hissed.

''At the end of the battle phase, the Silk Hats are opened and Dharc is revealed!'' The trick was done, and my monster was sound and safe from the battle, while the remaining hat was discarded.

''The discarded hat contained the Magic Formula card, which grants me 1000 Life Points upon being sent to the graveyard.'' Now my life raised to 5000, hopefully this will give me an edge during the duel.

Reimu twitched her eye. ''Is that so? I'll set this card face-down.'' I thought her turn was ending at this point, but I forgot a very important point: Armed Dragon Lv5 is going to evolve yet again. ''During the end phase, if Armed Dragon Lv5 destroyed a monster by battle, it can evolve into the 2800 ATK Armed Dragon Lv7!''

The re-scaled dragon stood proud on its four legs, howling in the sunset sky.

Well... this problem did scale up quite fast, now its a big 2800 ATK beater ready to bare its fangs at me.

''Its my turn, draw!'' I look with hope at the card I just drew: Magical Dimension. Smirking, I declare the activation of my Spell. ''I use Magical Dimension! I tribute Dharc to Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand, and that will be my ace, Black Magician!''

Magical Dimension is a quick-play Spell Card which can only be activated if I control a Spellcaster. By tributing a monster I control, I'm able to summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my hand. And afterwards...

''I'm able to destroy a monster on the field, namely, your Armed Dragon Lv7!'' The magical sarcophagus of Magical Dimension enveloped Armed Dragon Lv7 and disposed of it.

Now Reimu's field was clear.

''Battle! Black Magician attack the opposing player directly! Black Magic!'' Black Magician raised his magical scepter and prepared a magical attack to damage Reimu's Life Points.

It's the 4th turn by now and no one has damaged their opponent's Life Points, so whoever scores the first hit is certain to obtain the game's control.

Of course, Reimu wouldn't allow that. ''Trap Card, Negate Attack! Your battle phased is forced to end!'' A disposable card which stopped my onslaught. I checked the last card in my hand: Card Ejector, this girl is not of much use to me now. ''I'll end my turn.''

Now we enter the 5th turn, but Reimu looks like she has something to say.

''Spit it.'' I demand.

''Rude, ladies don't spit-'' She comments. ''Just kidding, well, it's been fun so far, and we've been going head-to-head for a while now. What I'm trying to say is, that you're doing better than I thought you would, Akechi-san.''

My eyes are forced to blink by Reimu's words. ''I'm glad that you're pleased with my duel.''

Nodding her head, Reimu continues. ''Yeah, it's different from everyone else's dueling style, perhaps its really unique even among outsiders.''

Reimu adds another card to her hand while I question her. ''Sorry, but I don't think so, if anything, most of the other 'outsiders' as you call us, are way more unique and great.'' It might sound like I'm being modest, but its clear that its the actual opposite.

Reimu seems mildly surprised. ''Well, perhaps you are exaggerating things a bit. In any case, I'll continue with my turn. I'll activate the Ritual Spell, White Dragon's Ritual!''

Ritual Spells are a very special type of Spells, as they are used to summon a specific monster by meeting the Level Requirements.

''I'll offer the Lv1 White Stone of Legend as well as the Lv3 Shield Warrior, to fulfill the Level Conditions to Ritual Summon the Paladin of the White Dragon!'' Reimu satisfied the Lv4 requirement in order to summon her Ritual Monster.

A knight clad in shining white armor riding a white dragon made its appearance.

The paladin which signaled the upcoming roar of the legendary dragon.

''White Stone of Legend's effect allows me to add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand upon being sent to the graveyard.'' One of the tributed monsters for the Ritual was this White Stone of Legend, which enabled the usage of her effect.

Reimu flashed the card of her white dragon before adding it into her hand.

Suddenly, the Paladin takes flight to the highest point of the sky, when its sight becomes that of a mere shadow in the orange skies.

''Paladin of White Dragon's effect! I'll tribute it in order to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!'' And suddenly, it descended with a howl of the air, revealing a different creature than the one who rode in the winds just a moment ago.

The almighty beast of destruction, the completely white-scaled dragon with blue eyes, Blue-Eyes White Dragon made its triumphant act of presence.

An ultimate destruction machine with 3000 ATK, Duel Monster's strongest card.

''Battle! Blue-Eyes, attack the Black Magician!'' The dragon charged an energy sphere on its mouth before releasing it. ''Burst Stream!''

''Trap Card, Gagagashield! I'll equip it to my Black Magician, and up to twice per turn, it can avoid Battle or Effect Destruction!'' A shield with green and blue designs manifested itself in front of my magician, protecting him from Blue-Eyes' burst stream.

''But you'll still take the battle damage.'' Even when battle destruction is avoided, unless the card says otherwise, battle damage will still apply, so I'm the first one to lose Life Points, but because of my previous increase, the 500 Life Points that I took as damage can only bring my Life to 4500.

I can feel the burn of Burst Stream through my body even though it didn't reach me.

''I could barely deal damage, and here I thought I could gain control of the game with this.'' The comment from Reimu makes me grin. ''I'll end my turn like this.''

''Draw!'' I held that attack off last turn, but I gotta turn things around before she slowly but surely gains advantage from over me. I look at the card in my hand, One-Shot Wand. ''I activate the Equip Spell, One-Shot Wand, and I'll equip it on my Black Magician, increasing his attack power by 800!'' With this, Black Magician had 3300 ATK, enough to turn the tables on Blue-Eyes. ''I'll go into battle like this, Black Magician, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

The magician shot a magical explosion at the Blue-Eyes Dragon, dealing 300 damage to Reimu's Life Points, and destroying this killing machine... or not.

The white dragon stood in the field, unaffected to the attack.

''What? Blue-Eyes wasn't destroyed?'' I ask myself more than Reimu.

''I activated Shield Warrior's effect in my graveyard.'' I'm rather shocked, she did send that monster when she fulfilled the conditions for the Ritual Summoning last turn, and I completely forgot about it. ''When my monster would be destroyed by battle, I can remove it from the game in order to evade that battle destruction, but much like your Gagagashield, Battle Damage cannot be prevented this way.'' She said this in a completely calm tone, which makes me understand that she saw this turn-around coming.

 _She really is something else._

Other than grating Spellcaster a boost of 800 ATK, One-Shot Wand can be destroyed after the battle in order to let me draw a card, but right now there's no need of that, and I'd rather have Black Magician top Blue-Eyes in strength for the time being.

''I end my turn.'' With no other choice to make, I hand the turn over to Reimu.

The 7th turn comes around for Reimu. ''Draw!''

 _Going through the situation._

 _Currently I have a card in my hand that is not of much use to me now, Card Ejector, a low-level monster without much power, as well as Black Magician equipped with both Gagagashield to evade destruction and One-Shot Wand to increase his ATK by 800._

 _On the other side, Reimu has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and 3 cards in her hand, with no counter set on her field._

Before I notice, she is already making her move. ''I activate Trade-In! I discard my Blue-Eyes Dragon from my hand to draw 2 cards.'' By discarding any Level 8 Monster, Trade-In allows the player to draw 2 cards, thus allowing him or her to refresh his or her hand. ''I'll activate the Spell, Stamping Destruction! Because I control a Dragon-type monster, Gagagashield is destroyed and you're dealt 500 damage!'' Blue-Eyes stepped on Gagagashield and broke it, the impact sent me flying and reduced my life to 4000.

Now that Gagagashield broke, Black Magician is left without protection.

''I'll set this card face-down and end my turn.'' Reimu set a card on her field before finishing her move.

''Well, its my turn, draw!'' She is so obviously aiming for something with that set card, but I have no other choice but to fall on her trap. ''Battle, Black Magician, attack Blue-Eyes!''

''Trap Card, Burst Breath! I tribute my Blue-Eyes in order to destroy every monster on the field with a defense lower than Blue-Eyes' attack, therefore, your Black Magician will be destroyed!'' Blue-Eyes faded away and a sudden outburst of fire burned Black Magician to the ground.

 _I see, so she had a counter set._

''I'll set a face-down monster and end my turn!'' The counter was on-point, and now I have no other play to do but to wait for another chance.

Our Life Points are 4000 to 3700 at the beginning of the 9th turn.

''My turn! I summon Vanguard of the Dragon and attack your face-down monster!'' The 1700 ATK monster crushed my defense, Magical Undertaker with only 400 DEF. However, such was my aim.

''Magical Undertaker's flip effect! I summon Dharc from my graveyard in Attack Position!'' Upon being flipped, a Lv4 or lower Spellcaster-type Monster can be Special Summoned from the graveyard.

''Damn...'' The Shrine Maiden cursed. ''My turn is over.''

''My turn, draw! Good, this will refresh my hand. I summon Card Ejector!'' The child-like Spellcaster with only 400 ATK appeared waving her staff. ''I'll equip Card Ejector with Wonder Wand, increasing her ATK by 500!'' Now Card Ejector's power was 900, but increasing her power wasn't my aim. ''Battle! Dharc, attack Vanguard of the Dragon!''

Dharc's forced Vanguard of the Dragon down with his control over darkness magic, and the latter was destroyed, dealing 150 damage to Reimu's Life, lowering it to 3550.

''Follow up, Card Ejector!'' Card Ejector attacked Reimu directly, dealing an additional 900 damage, making Reimu's Life 2650. I'm slowly gaining advantage. ''Moving to my Second Main Phase, I activate Card Ejector's effect to remove your Armed Dragon Lv7 from the game!'' Card Ejector's ability, once per turn, she could remove from play a card on my opponent's graveyard, and that helped me get rid of a potential threat, Armed Dragon Lv7.

I did not get rid of Blue-Eyes, because I thought that it would be far more interesting to face her ace at full power.

''That was a nice move.'' It looks like she realized my thought process. ''However, Card Ejector is a weak card, even if its powered up, it will only hinder you.'' What she said was true, but again...

''Wonder Wand's effect! I'll send it and the equipped monster to the graveyard to draw 2 cards.'' ...that was not my aim at all! 'I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!'' The last card in my hand is a monster, it is not useful for setting up a counter and I hope it doesn't hinder my hand latter.

Right now I can only hope she doesn't snatch away the control of the game from me.

''My turn...'' Reimu inhales and exhales, calming herself down. ''...draw... I see...'' What did she draw? I wonder as she plays the card she just drew. ''I summon Card Blocker, after being summoned, it switches to defense position.'' The monster was a small toy-like warrior with 400 DEF. ''I'll end my turn like this.''

 _Just a defender monster? And it's a weak one at that._

''Draw!'' I swear, she's been doing these kinds of fishy plays since the beginning. ''I'll attack the opposing Card Blocker with Dharc!'' Dharc unleashed a dark magic attack on Card Blocker, and the latter covered itself with his small shield.

''Card Blocker's effect! I send 3 cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard and it gains 500 ATK for each one!'' Reimu mills 3 cards, Burst Stream of Destruction, Luster Dragon and another White Stone of Legend, and now, Card Blocker's DEF tops Dharc's ATK by a mere 50. ''The milled White Stone of Legend's effect activates, I add the 3rd Blue-Eyes Dragon from my deck to my hand!'' Now she's increasing her hand, she must be preparing a counteroffensive for the next turn.

For now, I take 50 damage to my Life Points as result of the battle.

Knowing Reimu is preparing something, I set a monster face-down as defense and end my turn.

''Draw.'' She swiftly looks at her drawn card before smirking.

''It seems the ground is set.'' Marisa comments.

 _What? What is she planning now?_

''I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards.'' As if she knew what was she gonna draw, she doesn't take one moment to hesitate or think about a plan. She's got it figured out. ''I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, adding both Blue-Eyes Dragons in my graveyard to my hand.''

Dark Factory of Mass Production allows 2 normal monsters to return from the graveyard to their owner's hand, with this, she now has all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in her hand.

''I activate the Spell Card, Fusion!''

 _This is gonna be very hard to tough out... or not!_

''I fuse all my three White Dragons in order to Fusion Summon! Tear the heavens and earth, strongest dragon! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' A three-headed beast appeared, with a huge body size as well as an overwhelming presence, the result of combining the strongest, most fearsome, most legendary cards of Duel Monsters.

''4500 ATK...'' I mumble from under my breath.

''You've surprised me all along during this match, Akechi, and always managed to turn around the tables to your favor.'' She said with a clam tone. ''However, if you think you can endure this, then show it to me! Your tenacity which has got you this far!'' Her tone suddenly switched to a challenging one.

I clench my fists in excitement. ''Seriously, you're ridiculous. Of course I will, I will beat your strongest monster, the strongest creature and win! Come at me like you mean to kill me, Reimu!'' This is the kind of thrill I was looking for when I decided to challenge the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, these emotions swirling inside my chest that drive me to move forward.

Reimu took my challenge seriously. ''Start counting then! How many seconds before you fall to your knees?! One! Ultimate Dragon, attack Dharc!''

This couldn't be better. ''Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle! I target Ultimate Dragon, it now can't attack nor change its battle position!'' It doesn't matter if I have 3950 Life Points, if I let my guard down, I'll lose, and I know what's coming next- this is not finished yet.

''Not bad, but I'm not done! Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion! Ultimate Dragon returns to my extra deck and the three Blue-Eyes Dragons return to my field all at once!'' The Spell, De-Fusion. By sending a Fusion Monster back to the Extra Deck, the materials used for that Fusion Summon can be Summoned from the graveyard.

Now the three legendary dragons are all glaring at me.

''Two! First Blue-Eyes, attack Dharc! Burst Stream!'' Dharc didn't stand a chance, and was defeated by the first dragon, lowering my life to 2800 in just an instant, with the shockwave making me lose my balance. ''Three! Second Blue-Eyes, attack the face-down monster, Burst Stream!'' The battle revealed Night's End Sorcerer with 400 DEF, and it was destroyed in an instant.

Now my board is wide open, and Reimu still has an attack left.

It doesn't matter that my life is 2800, just one attack from those dragons means the end.

''Four! It's the end, Blue-Eyes, finish him! Burst Stream!'' The third dragon took flight and fired its Burst Streat at me from the skies

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from nowhere and it intercepted the attack, which prevented me from losing my remaining LP due to the attack.

''What did just happen?'' Reimu was bewildered.

''Was that...'' Marisa started commenting.

''...the trap monster, Phantom Knight of Shadow Veil! x2'' I continue along with her.

''What? There was no trap in your field, where did that Trap Monster come out from?'' Rising her voice, the shrine maiden questioned me.

''Heh.'' I grin lightly at my opponent's reaction. ''Remember the Magical Silk Hats from the beginning? Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil was one of the Silk Hats which were sent to the graveyard.''

She blinked for a moment, then she opened her mouth and eyes, realization sinking upon her.

''Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil can be summoned from my graveyard in Defense Position when a direct attack is declared at me.'' I explain slowly to her to make sure she understands.

She grits her teeth for a second before calming herself down.

The sun is already setting from behind us and the sky is growing darker.

''That's right, you saved yourself. However, now you're wide open from every single angle! Your graveyard doesn't hold any other trick, your field is empty, and your hand is down to one card. You said you'd win, was all that just a bluff?!'' I shake my head to Reimu's outburst. She sighs, and then glares at me with daggers instead of eyes, or so it feels. ''Okay... then show me how you intend to win. Turn over.''

My turn finally came around at the same time as the sun stopped setting behind the mountains.

I said all of that, but I still have to bet on this draw to turn around the tables. Reimu has 2650 and I still have 2800 Life Points, despite all othe struggling we've done during this match, this is as far as its gotten us. However, just one attack from any of those Blue-Eyes Dragons... and I'm done.

''My turn, draw!'' _I can't lose spirit now, I'll win this with this draw. And the card I drew is..._ ''I activate Pot of Greed! I will increase my hand with 2 new cards.'' I look at my newly drawn cards. This could work! ''I summon Familiar-Possessed, Lyna to my field!'' The white haired magician who now possesses control over Light magic, Lyna, made her entrance.

''Heh, that monster is just a means to realize your true aim, isn't that so?'' Reimu retorts at me daringly.

I nod. ''I'll tribute Lyna in order to Special Summon my monster, Silent Magician!'' The small wizard clad in white robes who holds the key to eternal silence waves her staff. Silent Magician is a LV4 Spellcaster with 1000. ''I'll move into the battle phase!''

At this, Reimu seemed shocked. ''Just what are you plotting?'' She asks.

''Even if I don't win now, I'll recover the game's momentum. During the beginning of the Battle Phase, I activate the Spell, Silent Burning! Now both of us draw until our hands hold 6 cards each.'' At this point, both of us drew 6 cards, as both our hands were at 0. ''Then, for each card in my hand, Silent Magician gains 500 ATK, making it 4000 now!''

Between Blue-Eyes and Silent Magician, Card Blocker was placed in the middle, intercepting Silent Magician's attack.

''Hey... what?'' I quietly mumble.

''Heh-'' Reimu laughs quietly. ''Card Blocker can shift an attack target to him. Did you think I'd let you damage my Blue-Eyes Dragons? She's glaring at me with intensity.

I see, those dragons are her pride, she wouldn't let me destroy them so easily. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn, with this, Silent Magician's ATK is lowered to 3500, but its still stronger than your monsters.''

Reimu moved some of her locks that were struck to her face due to the sweat. She's in battle mode now, I'm sure that even though both of us have recovered our hands, this will be the explosive finale.

''My turn, draw.'' She looks completely calm. ''I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate.'' Suddenly, the field was enveloped into an ominous feeling. The Field Spell, Fusion Gate, was able to do as many Fusions as you wanted per turn, but in exchange, the Fusion materials are banished from play. ''Now, I remove my 3 Blue-Eyes from the field, in order to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon once more.''

The strongest dragon appeared again, but for some reason, even if it looks threatening, I know I can ride this out.

''Not bad, Reimu, but you'll need more than that to bring me down.''

''Hmph, I know, that's why I have this. The Spell Card, Neutron Blast! During this turn, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can declare a second and third attack during the battle phase!'' The dragon shone in a binding tone, forcing me to close my eyes.

 _Okay, I should prevent this._

''I activate Silent Magician's effect, negating the Spell Card, Neutron Blast!'' With Silent Magician's ability, once per turn negation of a Spell Card was possible.

Reimu shrugged. ''Too bad that missed, but I still have a plan up my sleeves. I activate another Spell, Dimension Fusion.'' Whoa, that's a banned card. ''I pay 2000 Life Points, and now I'm able to summon my 3 removed Blue-Eyes White Dragons.'' This is bad, her ranks are completely filled, even though her Life is down at 600. ''Next, the Spell Card, Burst Stream of Destruction! If I control a Blue-Eyes Dragon, in exchange for all of them not attacking this turn, I can destroy all your monsters!''

A sudden outburst clad in white light stormed through my field, sweeping Silent Magician who couldn't negate Spell any further.

''With this you're wide op- what?''

A grown-up, taller version of Silent Magician stood on the field. It was now a LV8 Spellcaster with 3500 ATK.

''When Silent Magician is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon this, Silent Magician LV8!'' However strong she was, she still was no match for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

''I didn't count for that, but I've still got 3 more Spells in my hand. Triple Dragon's Gunfire, each of the deals 800 damage to my opponent, so in total, you receive 2400 damage to your Life Points!'' The three Blue-Eyes Dragons spit fire at me, lowering my Life Points to a mere 400.

''Damn it, that's rough...''

''Now the 1000 difference between Silent Magician and Ultimate Dragon is enough to finish this game. Battle! Ultimate Burst Stream!''

Silent Magician was clearly overpowered by Ultimate Dragon, however, I still had one last plan up on my sleeve.

The proof that I was willing to fight.

''Trap Card, Unbreakable Spirit! The only monster on my field, Silent Magician, obtains the same amount of ATK as the monster with the lowest strength on your field!'' At this point, the monster with the lowest ATK power on Reimu's field was any of her Blue-Eyes Dragons, therefore... ''My Silent Magician's ATK rises to 6500, and at this point, you can't cancel the battle!''

''Can't be!'' Ultimate Dragon crashed against Silent Magician, and the latter managed to fend it off by using her staff. Then Silent Magician leaned towards an Ultimate Dragon which had lost its balance and finished it off by casting a spell.

Ultimate Dragon faded away, as well as Reimu's Life Points which now hit 0.

* * *

After picking up my cards, I walk towards Reimu, who has a smug face directed at me.

I offer my hand to her. ''Thanks for the game, I find it regrettable that I couldn't win, but I had a lot of fun.'' She accepts the handshake.

As I turn to take my leave, I hear Reimu call me from behind. ''Akechi-san! Come again whenever you feel like, I don't mind giving you a second duel.'' When I looked at her, she was smiling warmly at me with Marisa besides her.

''Yeah, you're very interesting for an outsider -ze'' Marisa adds, and I smile in response.

It feels good to be acknowledged I suppose.

I nod at them. ''Yeah, I'll come back, for now I should leave before it gets any darker.'' Waving my hand at them, I run off back to the village.

Even though this is the second time I take this path, and the first time I take it to reach the village, I have studied it enough to know where to go and where not to go.

Before long, I have reached the village. The sun set off quite a while ago.

I'm still running through the forest, but I can see the lights of the village and smell the... smell of burning wood?

Out of mere curiosity, I dash faster and reach a small at the skirts of the village, and then I bend myself down to evade a fireball going towards me.

 _Oi, what the hell?_

I could feel the hot air brushing against my face, and it makes me feel like I barely avoided it.

I look around to search for the cause of the fire, just to see a white haired girl with her fist surrounded by fire, trying to punch an agile girl with... rabbit ears.

 _Sense much._

While turning around to evade the fire punch, the rabbit-eared girl locked eyes with me for just a second before continuing her motions to evade the attacks.

I felt dizzy for a small moment, and when I came back to my senses, I felt the rabbit girl close to my face- and before I could react, I was grabbed by waist and on top of the rabbit girl's shoulder.

The first thought that crossed my mind was: Am I being kidnapped?

For pure reflex, I poke her eyes somehow and then she drops me, making me fall on my back.

She rubs her eyes while stepping back, but the white haired girl was faster and punched her in the stomach, sending the rabbit girl flying.

''Hear me, usagi-onna! I don't take kindly to you youkai who dare step into the village, specially you, lunar rabbit!'' The white haired girl declared to the rabbit girl while I was trying to stand up.

''I only came to get the new outsider, as asked by my master.'' The rabbit tried to justify herself while she evaded another fire punch. After rolling on the floor, the rabbit got up and took her deck out of her breast pocket. ''I'd rather not have you comply by strength, but it seems I have no other choice.''

Mokou took her deck out too. ''Works fine with me, this way you'll now have nowhere to run.''

I react by placing myself in the middle of the two of them. ''Wait, I'll fight too. I don't know why your master would like to meet me, but I don't feel too good about it, and you look like you'd take me there whatever you need.''

The girl with rabbit ears nods. ''Yeah, so I assume you'll fight alongside that Immortal?''

I did not understand what she meant by 'Immortal'', but my logic tells me that she must be referring to the white haired girl, so I nod while I walk towards her side.

She spares me a look before readying her deck. ''Call me Mokou.'' She says with an indifferent tone.

''I'm Akechi, pleased to fight alongside you, Mokou-san. What about you, usagi-onna?''

''My name is Reisen Udogein Inaba.'' She says coldly while shuffling her deck.

''I'll keep it at Reisen-san.'' I finish shuffling my own deck.

I've already had my fill of thrills for the day, but I'm obliged to fight on this one, because I hope that I can learn why she wants me by using this...

''DUEL!'' x3.

* * *

 **That was the end of the Chapter 2, as well as my first writter's note.**

 **Well, perhaps you already noticed, but I get a bit too carried away at writing the duels, and I'm more focused on them than the story itself., so any criticism is well received.**

 **I'm well aware than this isn't anything really great, but I'm still thankful if you've read this far, please stick with me.**

 **Until next update, fams.**


	3. Chapter 3: The counteroffensive

A 2vs1 Tag-Duel.

The players on the team of 2 will rotate to take turns, and will share 4000 Life Points, as well as field and graveyard, but may not look at each other's hands.

While the individual player is given 4000 LP, he or she will have a turn to play after their opponent's have had their turn.

In other words, each member of the team of 2 players will only get to have another turn after the full rotation, meaning one move every 4 turns.

That was the situation we were in.

I accepted the Tag Duel with Mokou against this Reisen girl.

By this point, I've noticed it already.

Life in the human village turns monotone really fast.

It's a quiet, calm lifestyle.

The villagers are very kind people overall, they'd go out of their way to make small talk with you about whatever with a very kind smile. Such a thing would not happen often in my home world, but here in Gensokyou, everyone acts like such a thing is natural. And yet, even though I don't dislike it, it's not what I want to do with the rest of my life. I need a thrill this calm lifestyle won't give to me.

My point is, I'm not accepting this duel for any deep reason like wanting to know why does this girl or her master want from me. I simply want any duel, any adventure.

''Duel!'' Reisen's battle cry snaps me out of my train of thoughts. She is taking the first turn. ''Draw!'' After adding a card into her hand, Reisen swiftly moves. ''I set a monster in defense position and a card face-down, ending my turn.''

With this, she's opening calmly, as if testing the waters.

I suppose it's her aim to see how I move before starting with the real play. ''Mokou-san, do you mind if I take the first turn?'' I ask the blazing girl at my side, and she spares me a nod from her head. ''Good. My turn, draw! I summon Familiar-Possessed, Eria!'' The spellcaster that was possessed by the magic of water, Eria, casts a water spell as soon as she comes into play. ''Battle! Eria, attack the face-down defense monster!''

The battle revealed Umbral Horror Ghoul, a 0 DEF monster, which was destroyed in an instant.

I frown at the battle. ''A 0 DEF Monster?...'' Usually, these kinds of monsters come with very strong effects, but this one didn't seem so. ''Even if she's just testing me, to set a 0 DEF...'' Suddenly, realization dawns at me. ''Was she not testing, but instead preparing something? Well...''

''Hey, stop muttering to yourself!'' Suddenly, Mokou calls to me, stopping me from giving it anymore thought. ''Jeez, outsiders sure are slow. Hurry up and end your turn if that's all you got.''

''S-Sure. I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' I do as she says and end my turn.

 _Truly, I didn't do much this turn. I should've moved a bit more aggressively, I had the chance after all. Now I'll only have a turn after a full rotation, which means it will be 4 moves._

''Hmph. If that's it, then here I go. My turn, draw!'' Unlike me, the rabbit girl doesn't think her play twice before acting. ''I summon Secret Sect Druid Dru from my hand!'' From the card, a humanoid form with magician robes that carried two big scepters, one in each hand, appeared from within a green nebula. ''Upon being summoned, Druid Dru can Special Summon my Umbral Horror Ghoul!'' Suddenly, the formless pitch-black appearance materialized itself.

Druid Dru had the ability to Special Summon a Lv4 Dark-Monster with 0 DEF from the owner's graveyard. A pretty specific card, but is very useful for filling up the board. Now, both her monsters held 1800 ATK, no one had enough to fare against my Eria.

''I'll then activate Umbral Horror Ghoul's effect! It's ATK becomes 0 in order to Special Summon a Umbral Horror monster from my hand! Appear, a second Umbral Horror Ghoul!'' Reisen's field was slowly but surely being filled. ''Now I have 3 Lv4 monsters on my field, and using them, I construct the Overlay Network to XYZ Summon!'' A black nebula formed on the ground, and the three monsters formed a whirlwind which turned into an ace of purple light. ''From the veils of the brilliance, the mysterious joker reveals the mask of the truth! I summon the Rank 4, Number 104: Masquerade!'' The masked joker clad in golden and white robes appeared from within the lunatic laugh.

I was shocked. ''An... XYZ Summon?''

An XYZ Summon. By Overlaying 2 or more monsters with the same Level as materials, it's possible to call forth a strong force from your Extra Deck. The monsters used as materials remain below the XYZ Monster as XYZ Units.

''Yeah, that's her signature monster, Number 104, Masquerade. It's a troublesome monster.'' Mokou adds to my side.

''Battle! Masquerade, attack Eria!'' Masquerade manifested a chain of rings which extended fastly while shining gold, and with irregular movements made its way towards Eria.

''I won't allow that! Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle! I select Masquerade, and as long as Spellbinding Circle remains face-up, Number 104 can't change his battle position or declare an attack!'' With this, I intended to prevent Masquerade from moving.

''I was prepared for that, I reveal my Trap, XYZ Reflect! I negate your Spellbinding Circle which targeted my XYZ Monster, Masquerade, and deal 800 damage to both of you, since you share the Life Points!''

As Reisen said, both my and Mokou's Life dropped to 3200, but now that Spellbinding Circle wasn't holding Masquerade off, the battle continued.

Eria's 1850 ATK didn't stand a chance against Masquerade's 2700 ATK, and was destroyed in an instant, reducing our Life Points to 2550.

The impact sent me flying, making me fall on my back. ''Auch...''

''I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.'' Without losing speed to her movements, Reisen finished her move.

I suddenly heard a sight next to me as I was getting up. ''I expected you to be better after all that talk, but here you are, getting beaten. I suppose I have to win this by myself, so don't drag me down anymore.'' Mokou said those harsh words to me as if it was nothing. I personally didn't feel offended or anything, I did have a shameful turn after all.

Mokou continues with her turn. ''My turn, draw! I'll show both of you how a true play is done.'' Now she's got both mine and Reisen's interest, who didn't take that comment lightly. ''I activate the Spell Card, Trade-in, discarding the Lv8 Phoenix Gearfried to draw 2 cards.'' She dumped a monster into the graveyard. ''I then summon the Gemini Monster Evocator Chevalier from my hand!'' A warrior clad in red armor who wielded a blazing sword entered the fray from within the flames. ''I'll proceed to equip Chevalier with the Equip Spell, Supervise. Which will allow my Gemini Monster to have its effects active.''

Gemini Monsters are a special kind of cards. They are treated as Normal Monsters, and require you to spend an additional Normal Summon on them as cost for them obtaining those effects. They are a tricky kind to use, but the effects are usually very powerful.

''I'll activate Chevalier's effect! I send the Equip Spell, Supervise to the graveyard in order to destroy your Number 104!'' With Chevalier's effect, by sending an Equip Spell, its possible to destroy one card on the field. In this case, Masquerade.

Chevalier charged at Masquerade with its sword blazing red, intending to cut him in half.

''I don't think so. I reveal the Trap, XYZ Block. With this card, I negate your Monster Effect and destroy it!'' With this counter, Reisen turned the tables on Evocator Chevalier, destroying him instead.

''A phoenix's blazes burn even hotter upon death's vespers!'' Mokou's exclamation took me by surprise. ''I'll activate Supervise's effect! Upon being sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from the graveyard. Appear now, Phoenix Gearfried!'' From within the ashes, Phoenix Gearfried breathed life once more.

 _So this was he purpose for sending it to the graveyard?_

Reisen claps. ''Well done. Even though your main offensive was broken apart, you still managed to summon your ace. That was quite the well thought move for an impulsive phoenix.'

Mokou smirks in response. ''Say what you want, rabbit. I'll equip Phoenix Gearfried with the Equip Spell, Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, increasing his ATK by an additional 300.''

Phoenix Gearfried's ATK is originally 2800, plus 300 from the new Equip Spell, its now 3100. It by far overcomes Masquerade's 2700.

''Battle, Phoenix Gearfried, attack Masquerade!'' Phoenix Gearfried rose his sword and slashed at Masquerade, who stopped the slash with his bare hands, much to mine and Mokou's shock.

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Heaviness. With this card Spell, Phoenix Gearfried loses ATK equal to his DEF.'' Phoenix Gearfried's DEF was 1200, so if we reduce 1200 from 3100, the resulting ATK is 1900. Which means... ''Masquerade, turn the tables on Phoenix Gearfried!'' Gearfried's sword broke, and Masquerade hit Gearfried with one of his golden rings, defeating the warrior and forcing him to fade off along with 800 of our Life Points, having us stay at 1750 Life Points.

''Damn it... I couldn't finish Masquerade off. What now? I can hold out one turn, but the next one is that guy's and he probably will do nothing useful again, and then it will be that Moon Rabbit's turn and she will finish us off... damn it...''

As I heard Mokou mumble untrusting words to me, I give her the most calm expression I can. ''Mokou-san, do everything to hold out this turn, I'll certainly win afterwards.''

She looks at me with disbelief, but finally sighs. ''I have no other choice, take care of the counteroffensive, Akechi. I set these 2 cards face-down and end my turn.''

''That is, if your next turn comes around. Draw.'' As usual, Reisen's moves are swift as she speaks and looks as us with her shining red eyes. ''The time for playing is now over. Number 104: Masquerade, attacks the opposing players directly!''

With only 1750 Life Points, Masquerade's direct attack will finish us. Thankfully, Mokou interrupts the attack. ''Trap Card, open! Impenetrable Attack! Thanks to this trap, we don't take battle damage during this turn!'' And thanks to you, we're safe.

Reisen frowns. ''Resist all you want. I set a card face-down and end my turn.''

 _Good, we're pissing her off._

''It's finally my turn, draw!''

''Akechi, I need you to move seriously this turn. Defending isn't good enough, I want you to go into the offensive, its goo-'' Mokou instructs me as I look at the card I drew.

''It's okay, Mokou-san-'' I interrupt the Immortal girl next to me. ''I have a plan.''

She looks at me and nods with a neutral smile.

''You'll like this, rabbit. I summon Night's End Sorcerer from my hand!'' A child-like spellcaster walked through the fog of the night.

I confirmed Reisen's expression, who just looked at me expectantly of what I'd do.

''I'll then activate the Spell Card, Magical Dimension! I release Night's End Sorcerer in order to Special Summon...'' The magical sarcophagus engulfed Night's End Sorcerer, and upon opening, a black fog appeared, giving it a mystic feeling. ''...the Spellcaster-type Monster, Black Magician of Chaos!''

The Spellcaster clad in dark robes appeared from the sarcophagus, waving the staff which controls both Light and Dark.

''After summoning a Spellcaster, Magical Dimension also destroys a monster, and the monster I'll destroy is... Number 104: Masquerade!''

As I declared, Magical Dimension engulfed Masquerade, who wasn't able to oppose the sarcophagus's magic and faded away.

Reisen grit her teeth. ''Masquerade..''

''Focus on the opponent in front of you!'' With that comment, Reisen turns her head to look coldly at me. ''Battle! Black Magician of Chaos, attack the opposing player directly!''

Black Magician of Chaos' attack hit Reisen directly, causing her to lose 2800 Life Points, and now she only had 1200.

''We finally took the lead, Mokou!... Mokou?'' I looked at the Immortal girl with a questioning gaze. She suddenly fell silent. ''I set a card face-down and during my end phase, Black Magician of Chaos' effect add a Spell Card to Mokou's hand from our graveyard, and I choose Supervise.'' Mokou took the card silently, her gaze completely focused on Reisen. ''And my turn is over.''

 _Weird, I thought she'd be fired up now that we have the lead for ourselves._

''My turn, draw.'' Reisen's movements aren't so swift anymore, and suddenly the air feels heavy.

''She is coming at us at full strength, be ready, Akechi.''

Reisen continues her turn with rather calm but menacing movements. ''I activate the Trap Card, XYZ Reborn. With this card, Masquerade returns from the graveyard, and this trap is attached to it as an XYZ Unit.''

With the trap card, XYZ Reborn, an XYZ Monster from the graveyard can be Special Summoned, and afterwards, the trap itself attaches as an XYZ Unit, therefore, it can be used to activate an XYZ Monster's effects.

''She revived her ace...'' I mumble to myself.

''No, that's not it.'' Mokou confirms, as her flames start burning even hotter. ''...Be on guard.''

''I then detach the overlay unit from Masquerade in order to activate the Spell Card, XYZ Energy! Now I'm able to destroy any monster on the field, and the target will be your Black Magician of Chaos!'' As the overlay unit faded into the night, Masquerade shot a thundering ray into Black Magician of Chaos, destroying it in an instant.

''Black Magician of Chaos..''

''Now we're wide open.'' Mokou comments.

''Battle, Masquerade attack the opposing player directly!'' Masquerade swung his rings at us, and Mokou braced herself to receive the impact.

''Trap Card, Inverse Universe! With this card, the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field is switched!'' Masquerade's DEF is 1200, and with my trap's effect, now Masquerade's ATK is 1200 and his DEF is 2700.

The impact of 1200 damage still hit us, but we endured it with 550 Life Points.

''Tch, resilient bastard. My turn is over.'' Reisen speaks under her breath, but somehow it's audible to me.

I was struggling to stay on my feet after receiving the direct attack. ''Once the turn is over, Masquerade's ATK and DEF return to normal.'' I look at Mokou to my side, who seem eager to draw her next turn. ''It's up to you, Mokou.''

As she nods, Mokou's expression gets more fierce. ''Prepare yourself, rabbit! My turn, draw!'' Suddenly, I can feel the heat rising from her as sweat runs down my face. ''Here it is! I summon the Gemini Monster, Blazewing Butterfly from my hand!'' A butterfly flapped its fire wings as it descended from the night sky.

 _What a top deck! If she does this right, she might be able to..._

''I'll then use the card Akechi recovered for me, Supervise! With this, Blazewing Butterfly's Monster Effect is now enabled. I'll release Blazewing Butterfly to Special Summon Phoenix Gearfried from my graveyard!'' Blazewing Butterfly's effect allows it to release itself in order to Special Summon any Gemini Monster from the graveyard with its effects enabled.

''So your ace has returned...'' Reisen mumbles with disbelief, and Mokou has a winning grin all over her face.

''Yeah, Phoenixes always rise from within the ashes. I'll equip Gearfried with the Equip Spell, Assault Armor, which will increase his ATK by 300.'' Now Phoenix Gearfried's ATK was 3100, even if its not enough to finish Reisen, I know what Mokou is aiming for. ''Then I send it to the graveyard in order to allow my Gearfried to attack twice this turn.''

Reisen's eye twitches. ''Attack twice, you say?''

Assault Armor's can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster when it is the only monster you control. And by sending itself to the graveyard, Assault Armor can allow that single Warrior to attack twice during that Battle Phase.

''Battle! The first attack, Phoenix Gearfried attack Number 104: Masquerade!''

Phoenix Gearfried crushed Masquerade under his sword despite the latters resistance, and dealt 100 damage to Reisen, lowering her Life to 1100.

''And the second attack...'' Mokou's fire aura took the shape of wings as she raised her hand, and with a sudden movement lowered it, leaving a trace of fire. ''Attack the opposing player directly, Phoenix Gearfried!''

Reisen looked powerless at Gearfried as it came closer to her to swing his sword before closing her eyes. ''It was a good match, both of you.''

As Gearfried swung down his sword, Reisen's Life Points were reduced to 0.

* * *

As soon as the duel finished, Reisen got up and kicked the ground, running off in the forests and leaving both Mokou and me staring at where she took off.

''It's no use following her now, I bet we can't catch her even if we try.'' I nod to Mokou's comment, showing that I agree.

I then turn to face her and offer her my hand in a handshake. ''Well done, Mokou-san.''

Mokou's expression softens as she accepts the handshake. ''You too, Akechi. But are you sure you're fine not knowing what business she had with you?''

I simply nod at her in response.

''Got it... '' Mokou traces off when she notices how a good number of the villagers were looking at our match. ''... the show is already over, please leave.'' Despite her seemingly kind words, she had an intimidating air around her, which forced the crowd to disperse, except for one girl with white hair and blue highlights.

Said girl came closer to both of us, or rather, to Mokou.

''You're always getting yourself in troubles, Mokou.'' The new girl speaks calmly despite scolding her friend, to which Mokou only looks down slightly embarrassed.

 _What's with this sudden personality change?_

As if she had heard my thoughts, Mokou's friend turns to look my way. ''Greetings, I believe you're Akechi-san, since Mokou addressed that way.'' After I nod, this girl quietly bows with a kind smile on her face. ''My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, but you can keep it as Keine, as I believe my surname is quite the mouthful.''

Her comment makes me laugh lightly. ''Alright, Keine-san, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' I bow respectfully to her just as she did, something I usually don't do, but Keine's kind aura kind of coerced me to do so.

''Keine has been my friend for a long time, and she is a teacher in this village.'' Mokou fills me in more about Keine herself, to which her friend covers her mouth with her hand.

''I was going to tell him just that, Mokou. Akechi-san, Mokou was supposed to share dinner with me in my place tonight, why don't you come with us? I assume you're hungry after that duel.''

I open my mouth to try and say otherwise, as I'd rather not trouble such a kind person, but my stomach outplays me and howls, audible enough for both Mokou and Keine to break into laughs after hearing it, making me feel just slightly embarrassed.

However, soon after I follow them by laughing myself. ''Alright, if you don't mind, I'll gladly have dinner with you two.''

After saying that, the three of us walked through the now familiar to me paths of the Human Village, amongst calm conversation.

I notice Mokou is the kind of person who remains quiet during a conversation, and just adds her input whenever we ask her or if it piques her interest, but most of the conversation is made by the kind Keine and me, telling some of the stories I've lived since I came to Gensokyou.

The walk to Keine's place doesn't take long, as we take just a few minutes to arrive. Keine opens the door and signals both of us with her hand to enter. Mokou enters the house like its the most normal thing, with me following after her.

''Sorry for the intromision.'' As I walk through Keine's corridors, I see a path that leads to a small garden and then a Classroom.

 _I wouldn't have guessed there are schools in this world if I didn't see this myself._

Both Mokou and I take a seat in a small round table, and wait for Keine to prepare the food by herself despite our offers to help. ''That's just how she is, no helping it.'' Says Mokou.

I unbutton the top of my shirt to let some air run through me.

''So tell me, how long have you been living in Gensokyou?''

Mokou's question throws me off slightly, but I answer nonetheless. ''Around 2 months, as of now I'm used to the lifestyle of this world.''

Refferring to Gensokyou as ''this world'' doesn't feel so correct anymore, as I feel like I'm part of this land now.

''And and and, how is Duel Monsters in the outside world? I've heard it's a mere hobby people play for fun, but I find it hard to believe.'' Mokou keeps asking me questions while I take a sip of the tea Keine served us.

''It is, in the outside world it's just a game, and I was never very good at it.'' I say casually, earning a questioning gaze from Mokou.

''You were not? Sorry for saying you were a small fry before, but you're actually pretty competent, even if you're no champion, you're no pushover either.'' Mokou says, perhaps trying to encourage me, but I shake my head in response.

''I was always getting crushed in the outside world...'' I stop for a moment, realizing how I call ''outside world'' to the land that was my home just 2 months ago, but I continue with my speech. ''...I won't lie, I've improved since coming here, but I might still be a far cry from the duelists I met on my world.''

Mokou drinks her hot tea in one fell swoop. ''Ahhh... it's okay, you're still just getting used to Gensokyou's dueling style, but you will certainly improve, besides, I'm sure you're already better than you think.'' The girl says confidently as she rests the tea cup on her head, balancing it so that it doesn't fall.

I stare silently at Mokou for some seconds before I hear a new voice speaking. ''That's right, Akechi-san. Be more confident in yourself, as I'm sure you'll improve.'' Keine appears from the kitchen, carrying 3 plates and a pot with vegetables and meat inside. ''Please serve yourselves. Let's eat.''

''Thanks for the food! X2''

Our dinner goes by, slowly and silently, I suppose I really was hungry after all, as I felt my mouth get humid upon the sight of food.

I've only been eating ramen and rice at one of the village's restaurants, so this is not only refreshing, but nostalgic as I feel I haven't had anything homemade to eat in centuries.

Uneventful, calm.

Even if no one is sharing a word for now, I can tell that the three of us are enjoying our meal together.

I drink an entire glass of water in a single sip, really refreshing my insides, an habit I have and do everytime I finish eating.

Both Mokou and I wash the plates together despite Keine's offer to do so herself, but we didn't want to make her do this for us when she prepared such a good meal.

I could get along with Mokou fairly well, we both are the types to listen quietly to someone when they speak, and would rather not talk unless asked to, or if something piques our interest.

I've never been one for small talk, but since coming to this world, I feel as if that might not be the case anymore.

I take a seat on a very comfy chair, with Mokou and Keine besides me.

 _This is bliss._

''By the way, Akechi-san, I haven't played with anyone but Mokou in a long while, do you mind having a match with me?'' The teacher suddenly asks me, throwing me off slightly.

But in the end, I respond with a simple grin. ''Alright, please be my host.''

Both Keine and I ready our cards in the table instead of the battlefield as requested by her.

The duels starts, and I try to take the offensive, swarming the field with various creatures and raising their power with Equip Spells, bur Keine was one step ahead of me and bounced my Spellcasters back to my hand or removed them from play.

''Tsukuyomi's effect turns your Black Magician face-down, and then I activate the Spell, Nobleman of Crossout, removing it from game as well.'' Combos like these, combining smart tactics with a kind of control play.

''I'll declare a direct attack with Familiar-Possessed, Dharc.''

''I'll take it, 1850 damage, I'm down to 1100.'' But it was not as though I couldn't deal any damage.

Both of us continued to play our combos and struggle for control, but I noticed way too late that Keine was a stronger opponent than me. And trying to match a stronger opponent results in you giving them control of the game. At some point, Keine kept reflecting my attacks with relative ease, while I barely managed to save my Life Points or monsters.

''Magical Dimension! Avalanching Aussa is tributed to summon my Black Magician of Chaos, and now I'll continue with a direct attack.''

''Trap Card, Negate Attack, your battle is nullified.''

The battle didn't go on for much longer after my last struggle for finishing the deal.

''I summon Yaksha, and equip it with Spirit Burner. Turn end. During my end phase, Yaksha returns to my hand, and Spirit Burner deals you 600 damage, thus reducing your Life to 0. I win, Akechi-san.''

 _Ugh, and I only had 600 Life Points too, she drew the card she needed to win with a simple combo._

''Yeah, good game.'' I say bitterly, I was on a roll, beating 3 strong opponents in a day even though I needed help to beat Reisen, and now Keine defeated me with such a strange style, yet it worked pretty well.

''Well, don't feel bad. I can't beat Keine either.'' Mokou says casually, almost cheerfully.

''That's not something to feel happy about!''

Mokou then takes a seat next tome and takes her deck out. ''Keine, let's have one match.''

The teacher simply smiled. ''Sure thing.''

Mokou didn't fare any better than I did, as Keine slowly weared her off with her Spirit Burner combo while she reflected Mokou's attacks, even though the latter was betting everything during each turn.

''Yamata Dragon attacks Gemini Summoner.''

''Heh, Gemini Summoner cannot be destroyed by battle.''

''Yamata Dragon's effect allows me to draw until my hand has 5 cards once it deals battle damage. As you can see, destroying Gemini Summoner wasn't my aim, I attacked in order to fill my hand.''

 _Whoa... that effect is so savage..._

In the end, the Spirit Burner combo finished Mokou just like it did to me.

Regardless, we were all laughing at Mokou's dramatic reactions whenever Keine countered her.

After the match, Keine looked at the window. ''It's already getting late, perhaps we should stop here.''

Mokou stares sadly for a moment at the window.

''Don't make that face, you can come again whenever you want. You too, Akechi-san, we really enjoyed your company tonight.''

I chuckle a bit. ''I'd be glad to come again, thanks for everything, Keine-san.''

The teacher stretches her arms as she gets up. ''No, thank you for coming.''

Both Mokou and I made our way out of Keine's house as we gave her our thanks. ''Sayonara, Keine-san!'' ''Bye, Keine.''

The human village is pretty dark at night, as the lights that shine in the night only offer a dim illumination. ''Well, Mokou-san, this is where we part ways, I hope to see you again.''

The immortal just gives me a silent nod before she turns around and starts walking to where I guess it's her home.

 _I should get going too._

* * *

The morning after that night came pretty fast.

As usual, the lightrays stroke my face, forcing me to wake up despite still feeling tired.

 _3 duels in a day... considering the type of duels we have here, it's no surprise I feel so worn out._

As usual, I follow my routine since coming to this world.

I fix myself by changing from my warm sleep clothes that I managed to buy by doing someworks for the villagers, like cutting grass, into my usual black shirt and gray pants.

Shortly afterwards, I leave the house I was allowed to have by the villagers, and make my way towards the cheapest restaurant there is, where I enjoy a cheap though tasty and hot Ramen along some water, and then I leave by paying the bill.

At this point, I've got nothing else to do, I might try to ask around for some works I could do, but monetarly speaking I'm okay at the moment.

As such, I just walk aimlessly around the village, trying to familiarize me with the paths and making some small talk here and there with some of the villagers, nothing important.

Before I noticed, it was already past noon, and I was suddenly feeling very hungry.

 _Damned ramen... it's so light, now I feel as though I didn't eat anything..._

Perhaps it was a godsend, that I stumbled across a certain sign.

 **Will you meet the challenge? A free huge sized steak for free! If you fail to finish it, you'll be forced to pay double the price.**

...

I'm feeling very confident in my hunger right now, so I enter said restaurant and order to the challenge.

As soon as it arrives, I feel as though my hunger vanished.

That think was HUGE. It was easily as large as my the distance between my hand and my elbow and as extense as a regular 30 CM ruler if not more. And it was thick, as much as my thumb's large.

I don't believe I can finish this... this is easily enough food for 4 people if not more.

I gulp before digging in. ''Thanks... for the food...''

As I expected, I just can't finish it.

''Say, Mr. Waiter... if I were to lose the challenge, how much would I have to pay?'' I was already considering bailing out.

''Around 8000 yen...''

 _WHAT?!_

''8000...'' Needless to say, that was way above my budget, therefore I forced myself to finish this, but I was far from done, and my stomach was beyond full.

 _Is this the end? Am I going to die here?_

As these dramatic thoughts run through my mind, I glance to my side to see how the other customers are faring.

There's simply a woman dressed in a blue dress, with a hat of the same color and pink hair, eating the full steak with a happy face.

By looking down a little, I see that she's already eaten 2 of those, as there's 2 empty plates besides the one she's already eating, everyone on the restaurant had stopped eating to look at her.

 _Such gluttony!_

As if she had heard my thoughts, she turned to look at me, and after finishing her bit, she asked me. ''If you don't want that, do you mind giving it to me?''

I said no word and immediately passed her my plate.

She then dug in, finishing it as well.

''Ah... I'm full.'' She looked as if she had found the truth behind the universe, the meaning of life, after eating full 4 plates.

She leaved a shocked waiter behind her as she makes her way out of the store. ''I ate everything, therefore, I'm not paying the bill. Ahhhh, it was worth coming all the way to the human village for this.''

I go after her, and see how outside the restaurant she meets with a shorter girl dressed in green, with short white hair. ''Did you enjoy your meal, Yuyuko-sama?'' The girl asks the purple haired woman.

The pink haired woman chuckled while she covers the lower part of her face with a fan that appeared from god knows here. ''Yeah.''

I walk slowly behind her and pat this Yuyuko slightly in the back. ''Thanks for saving me there, I don't know what would have I done if I was forced to pay the bill.'' The woman turned around, offering me a most cheerful smile.

''No problem, it was my pleasure to have your meal... oh, perhaps you are that outsider... Akechi-kun, I believe?''

Feeling slightly bewildered, I nod my head. ''Yeah, that's me, may I ask why do you know about me?'

The woman gives me a playful look. ''I was told by a friend of mine, but that's all I can say.''

 _A friend? Must've been Reimu or Marisa, I don't think anyone else would have passed word of me to someone else._

''By the way...'' Yuyuko comes closer to my ear in order to whisper. ''I heard you defeated Reimu yesterday, is that true?'' So it was Reimu after all...

''Yeah, that's true, but let's keep it a secret from the villagers, I'd rather not stand out.''

In response, the woman giggles slightly. ''That's right.''

Suddenly, Yuyuko look to her side to see the other girl grabbing her clothes. ''Yuyuko-sama, perhaps we should head home.''

''Ara, but we still have thing to do.''

The girl dressed in green raises an eyebrow. ''Things to do?''

With just a nod, this Yuyuko directs her gaze at me once more. ''I haven't introduced myself, I am Yuyuko Saigyouji, but feel free to just call me Yuyuko. This short girl next to me is Youmu. Say helloooo Youmu.'' Yuyuko pushes Youmu forward while playfully inciting her to greet me.

I'm the first to bow. ''Akechi Hyakuya, outsider. A pleasure to meet you.''

Youmu follows after me. ''Youmu Konpaku, gardener of the netherworld. The pleasure is mine.''

''The netherworld? Are you two ghosts...'' I trail off when I notice Yuyuko has been floating this whole time. ''... I guess you are after all.''

This comment earns a giggle from both of them. ''You seemed to accept that quite easily, most outsiders would freak out I think.''

This time I'm the one to chuckle. ''I've been forced to accept quite the number of things since coming here, this doesn't bewilder me in the slightest.''

Youmu changes her until then neutral expression to a soft smile. ''By the way, Yuyuko-sama~'' Youmu calls to Yuyuko. ''~what is it that you wanted to do?''

''What I wanted to do?'' Yuyuko acts as if she didn't know what Youmu was talking about.

''You said we had something else to do before leaving.'' Youmu retorts.

''I know. Well, I need all of us to go to Misty Lake. Akechi-kun, you too.''

This makes me raise an eyebrow. ''Me too?''

Yuyuko nods. ''That's right, I didn't expect to meet you so soon. Don't worry, we won't do anything to you, I just want you to make us company. Well, Youmu, lead the way.'' Yuyuko points at one road of the human village, ordering Youmu to lead the way, but the latter goes the other way around.

''It's this way, Yuyuko-sama. Please remain close to us, Akechi-san.''

''Yes.'' I response affirmatively before going after her, leaving a Yuyuko simply staring at the path she pointed towards to.

''Hurry up or we'll leave you behind, Yuyuko-sama.''

''Waaaaa! Don't be so mean Youmu-chaaan.'' The pink haired woman cries out dramatically, and then she takes after us.

We go out of the Human Village with Youmu leading the way and Yuyuko next to her, with me behind.

We walk into a forest for a while, and despite the sun being in full force, the forest feels cool, just the right atmosphere.

''Say, Akechi-kun, what do you think of Gensokyo?'' At some points, Yuyuko asks me randomly.

I don't think my answer twice. ''It's an incredible place. I really like the rural atmosphere it offers, and the way people duel here is thrilling. I though I was going to rot forever in the always quiet Human Village, but I'm glad I decided to go to the Hakurei Shrine yesterday.'' I stop for a bit to catch my breath. ''Reimu-san and Marisa-san are magnificent duelists, so were Mokou and Reisen, I think I'm gonna have my fill of fun here.''

Yuyuko grins slightly. ''I see. Well, my Youmu-chan is a fantastic duelist herself, perhaps you could duel her at some point...''

''That'd be my-'''

''-But not now.'' Youmu interrupts me.

'' Sure... any time you wish.''

Yuyuko breaks into laugh. ''I see you two get along.''

I blink slightly at the affirmation. ''Not really x2'' It seems both Youmu and I share the same thought, perhaps we actually do get along.

After walking further, for what feels like an hour, Youmu finally speaks again. ''Yuyuko-sama, Akechi-san, please remain close to me, we're going to enter a foggy area.''

Before I could ask what she meant by this, I notice that suddenly we're surrounded by mist.

''What? But it's summer... and how come there's mist at noon?'' I speak out my amazement, to which Yuyuko giggles.

''That's why it's called Misty Lake.''

''...Touche.''

After a 10 minute walk, the mist fades out and I can see the lake. A big lake, surrounded by mist in the distance.

I'm completely amazed by this sight, the weather here feels colder than in the forest, which is very refreshing from the completely hot summerish climate in the village.

Without saying a word, Yuyuko walked off to somewhere without us noticing, and then she came back, carrying a small box slightly bigger than her palm. ''Here, this is for you, Akechi-kun.''

I take the gift in my hands, wondering what might that be.

''Yuyuko-sama, did we really come all the way here just to give him that?''

Yuyuko grins at her friend's comment. ''Sharp. We did not. Youmu, I want you to have a match with Akechi-kun.'' Yuyuko commands Youmu, and despite the latter's opposement to it earlier, she nods her head while she takes her deck out. ''For you, Akechi-kun, I want you to use the gift I just gave you. This is a bit more than a casual match, but please remember to have fun.''

 _This is what I wanted._

 _A duel._

 _I'm actually pretty frustrated by how I lost against Keine last night, so this works just fine._

I open the box Yuyuko gave me, noticing there's a monster card inside, which I put into my deck without further thinking. ''Alright, I'm ready.''

''I'm ready as well.''

When both of us nod, we start.

'Duel! x2''

* * *

 **And this was the third chapter! I'm very glad I got my first review from user ARSLOTHES. Really, such a thing makes me happy, having someone join this trip with me. I hope even more people join us. Very well, until next update.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Limitover Drive

Now that I think back, this situation is actually pretty strange.

I followed two ghosts all the way out of the village in order to reach a lake, and after being giving a card for my deck, I was challenged to a duel. The way this Yuyuko wanted to see me duel, and the fact that she came to this village merely for this makes me curious.

''I am taking the first move, Akechi-san.''

But for now, I don't need any complicated thoughts in mind. I'll simply concentrate in the duel in front of me, and think later.

I nod to the phantom girl.

''Well then, draw.'' The way Youmu moves is very sharp, with a clam feel to it, as if she had no haste to finish, and yet, she doesn't think her plays twice. ''If I control no monsters, I can summon Junk Forward from my hand!'' From behind Youmu, a humanoid machine suddenly rushed and moved towards its space in the field. ''Now, I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Changer.''

Tuner Monsters.

They are monsters with the capability to tune with other monsters, and open the path to a new summoning.

''Now! Lv3 Tuner, Junk Changer, with the Lv3 Junk Forward, tuning! Gathering stars will form the sword of the skies. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Lv6, Stardust Assault Warrior!''

That's right, Synchro Summoning. By meeting the requirements, usually a Tuner and one or more non-tuners, whose total levels equal those of the Synchro Monster, it's possible to Synchro Summon.

In this situation, Junk Changer was the tuner, and Junk Forward was the non-tuner, both of their Levels were 3, so 6 in total, therefore, the requirement for the Lv6 Stardust Assault Warrior was met.

''With Stardust Assault Warrior's effect, I'm able to Special Summon a Junk monster from my graveyard.'' Youmu swiftly took one of the 2 monsters from her graveyard. ''I summon Junk Changer, come back to the field!'' And placed it on the field, thus returning Junk Changer.

''You do make a lot of summons.'' I comment, slightly bewildered.

As if she had not heard me, she continues. ''Junk Changer is a warrior-type monster, so I tribute it to Special Summon Turret Warrior from my hand!'' With what seemed to be stone pillars as its arms and legs, Turret Warrior stomped at the earth as it replaced Junk Changer. ''Turret Warrior's ATK is originally 1200, however, when summoned by its own effect, It adds the ATK of the tributed warrior monster to itself. Junk Changer's ATK was 1500, so now, Turret Warrior's ATK is 2700.'' Youmu was kind enough to explain the effects to me, but at this situation I'm rather worried.

Stardust Assault Warrior has 2100 ATK, while Turret Warrior has 2700 ATK, both of them are pretty strong, and Youmu got them out really fast.

''I set one card face-down and end my turn.''

I inhale slowly. ''My turn, draw.'' This is tough, I don't really have a way to clear the board with this hand, but the best I can do is hold out... hmm, for now, I think that one will be enough. ''I summon Familiar-Possessed, Dharc!'' My loyal friend, the Familiar-Possessed, of darkness appeared. ''I'll then proceed with this Equip Spell, Bound Wand, increasing Dharc's ATK by 400.''

The Equip Spell, Bound Wand. Increases the ATK of a Spellcaster-type monster by 100x its level. With Dharc's Lv being 4, it gains 400.

''I see, if you can't beat Turret Warrior, you'll go after Stardust Assault Warrior and reduce the number of threats?'' Youmu asks, having pinned down my play.

''Yeah, that's right, even if I can't clear your board now, I must do what I can.'' Feeling confident, I point at her Stardust Assault Warrior. ''Battle! Familiar-Possessed Dharc, attack!'' At this point, Dharc's ATK was 2250, so it could overcome Stardust Assault Warrior's 2100. Stardust Assault Warrior jumped to the side, bent itself, and stepped back to evade Dharc's magic, but in the end, a persist lightning of darkness struck it down, and now Youmu's Life was reduced by 150, she still had 3850 Life Points remaining. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn.'' This should hold off Turret Warrior.

Youmu looked at my set card for a moment, as if analyzing it. ''Draw. I summon Junk Blader from my hand.'' The new warrior materialized from the card, wearing a dark blue chestplate as well as a brown robe covering its back. ''Junk Blader's effect, I remove Junk Forward from my graveyard to increase its ATK by 400.'' Junk Blader's ATK was originally 1800, and with this effect just now, it's ATK rose to 2200.

She's taking the offensive.

''Battle, Turret Warrior, attack Dharc!'' Youmu said as she was pointing at my monster.

I smirked. '' I was expecting this. Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle. I target Turret Warrior, and now he can't attack or change his battle position as long as Spellbinding Circle remains face-up on the field.'' With this, the battle was cancelled and Dharc should be safe, because Junk Blader's 2200 ATK doesn't reach Dharc's 2250.

''No, I'm the one who was expecting this.'' Youmu's neutral expression changed for a moment to a fired-up one. ''From my hand the Quick-Play Spell, Twister! I pay 500 Life Points to destroy a face-up Spell or Trap Card, and the card I destroy is your Spellbinding Circle.'' Damn. With this, now that Spellbinding Circle isn't face up on the field, Turret Warrior's battle can resume, even though Youmu's Life was reduced to 3350 due to paying the cost of Twister.

Turret Warrior's fist crushed Dharc, and my Life was reduced by 450, now I have 3550 LP remaining.

''Plan B then. Bound Wand's effect! I re-summon Dharc to my field in defense position!'' Youmu frowned at this, now there's something to defend me from a direct attack.

Bound Wand's effect, when sent to the graveyard along with the equipped monster activates. It allows me to Special Summon that monster to my field. However, Dharc's ATK isn't enough to fend off a powered up Junk Blader, so I placed it on Defense Position to evade damage.

Youmu lightens her expression before continuing. ''Alright, then I'll simply destroy it once again. Junk Blader, do it!''

As expected, Dharc didn't stand a chance, but at least I prevented Youmu from pulling ahead of me. ''You're pretty good, Youmu-san. If I was the one in your situation, I'd have used Twister to destroy Bound Wand as soon as I drew it.'' She seemed slightly confused at my compliment, but realization sinks upon her as I continue to speak.

''Well, I thought you were definitely hiding something, and decided to preserve Twister until the battle.'' She explains to me, making me realize she is a very careful duelist. Certainly, preserving a Quick-Play Spell for the moment of the battle is the right move ot make, that way you might be prepared for any surprises with Continuous Traps.

The thing with Continuous Traps is that they need to remain on the field in order to resolve their effects, so destroying them upon activation is an effective way to negate them, a tactic that wouldn't work with any other Spell or Trap.

''I end my turn. At this point, Junk Blader's effect ends and its ATK returns to normal.'' Youmu snaps me out of my thinking with those words.

Alright now, I must make sure this turn counts. ''Draw!'' I look at the drawn card, Dark Magic Veil. Good, now things can really start. ''From my hand I activate the Spell Card, Dark Magic Veil. Using my Life Points as cost, I can summon my Black Magician from my hand!'' From the magic emblem on the floor, rises the Black Magician.

Dark Magic Veil allows me to pay 1000 Life Points to summon a Dark-Spellcaster from either my hand or my graveyard. With that, my Life is now reduced to 2550, but I'll obtain advantage this turn.

''Your... Black Magician...'' Youmu looks at my Spellcaster with a serious expression. ''So you're finally getting serious.''

Grinning, I nod to that. ''I'll activate the Spell Card, Thousand Knives. With this card, Black Magician can destroy a monster on your field, disappear now, Turret Warrior!'' A rain of knives stormed at Turret Warrior, and pierced through its rock-like skin, effectively destroying it. ''Now I'll move on to the battle, Black Magician, attack Junk Blader! Black Magic Attack!'' A bursting black blast destroyed Junk Blader, lowering Youmu's Life to 2650. ''Now we're equal. Turn end!'' This was an effective turn, as I finally got rid of Turret Warrior.

At this point, out Lives are almost tied, 2650 to 2550.

And now that I notice, Youmu is smiling at me for some reason. ''Something's up? Youmu-san?''

She shakes her head in response. ''Nothing.'' Her smiling expression changes to a more relaxed one. ''Tell me, Akechi-san, do you enjoy dueling?''

''Huh?'' I blink at her question. ''Obviously I do, if I didn't I wouldn't be having this much fun.''

She seems surprised at my response. ''I expected something deeper but that works just fine. I'll change the question, why do you enjoy dueling?''

I don't need to think it twice. ''It's because of the thrill.''

''The thrill?''

I nod. ''Yeah, my life in the outside world wasn't bad at all, but I come from a pretty restrictive family, so everything that i could do was a very specific list of things, and every single one of them was chosen for me and not by me.''

''That sounds sweltering.''

I smile sadly, remembering those days. ''Yeah, that's right. I was suffocating myself in my small world, until I discovered Duel Monsters by chance. That changed me, it expanded my world, it made me happy, it gave me the thrill I was never going to get in the boring lifestyle I carried. Duel Monsters is special to me, because it's the only, no, now it would be more accurate to say, the first thing that I chose by myself and for myself.''

Youmu is smiling warmly again. ''Yeah, Duel Monsters is a fantastic thing, it allows us to resolve conflicts without anyone having to die, and more importantly, it gives us a chance to communicate with who we play against.''

A communication? I never thought about it in that way, but It's actually pretty accurate.

''Well, we should continue.'' Youmu placed her hand on top of her deck. ''Draw.'' And then looks at the card she drew before sighing. ''Sorry, Akechi-san, after all that emotive talk, this is all I can do. I set a monster face-down and end my turn.''

I chuckle lightly. ''Don't worry, it happens. It's my turn, draw.'' I look at the drawn card. Magical Dimension... not useful now, If only I had one more summonable Spellcaster in my hand, but the other card is my Silent Magician Lv8, which can't be summoned if not by Silent Magician. ''Here I go, battle! Black Magician, attack!'' The battle revealed Stardust Phantom, a 0 DEF monster which was destroyed instantly.

''...I end my turn.'' I have a bad feeling about this.

Youmu silently adds a card to her hand. ''Preparations are complete. I summon Junk Synchron from my hand!'' A Lv 3 Tuner-Monster... she's coming at me. ''With Junk Synchron's effect, I summon the Lv1 Stardust Phantom from my graveyard!'' The wizard clad in blue robes appeared from a flash of light. ''When I control a Junk Monster, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand.'' Now she has assembled Lv3, Lv1, and Lv4, this means a Lv8 Synchro is coming.

Junk Synchron turns into three green rings, while Junk Servant and Stardust Phantom transform into small starts which float at those rings. ''Junk Synchron, Junk Servant and Stardust Phantom, Tuning!Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!'' From within the ace of light, the great dragon soared high in the skies. It's blue-white scales shone through the mist of the sky, with a most majestic glow accompanied by a resonating roar.

The 2500 Lv8 Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon.

''Amazing...'' I mumble, amazed by the majesty feel of the dragon.

''Now that Stardust Dragon is on the field, I'm able to use my trap card, Shooting Star! I destroy your Black Magician!'' Shooting Star's effect shot a meteor rain at Black Magician, overwhelming and destroying him. Now my field is wide open, and I didn't have the chance to set any counter. ''Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack the opposing player directly! Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!'' Stardust Dragon spit a blinding breath, and the impact sent me flying off until I hit my back against a nearby tree. With that attack, my Life was now down to a mere 50.

I struggle to get up, as my knees are still trembling from the heavy hit I received. Panting, I try to think of a plan to beat Stardust Dragon.

I look at my hand strongly, almost with rage. Damn it, these 2 cards are dead at this point of the game, they aren't even going to be useful to defend myself... I need to draw an amazing card or else I'm done. ''My... MY TURN!'' I raise my voice to give me strength ''DRAW!'' And the card I drew is... Graceful Charity.

The happiness must've been written all over my face, because Youmu noticed it. ''I see, so Lady Fortune hasn't given up on you.''

Nodding, I activate the card I just drew. ''Graceful Charity! It's effect allows me to draw 3 cards and discard 2!'' With this card, it's possible to refresh my hand, so now I can get rid of these 2 dead cards and replace them with new ones, or perhaps even draw a combo.

I draw my 3 new cards. Monster Reborn, Inverse Universe, and the card I got from Yuyuko... I got this! ''I send these 2 cards to the graveyard, Magical Dimension and Silent Magician Lv8.''

''I see, so you got the cards you needed.'' Youmu comments to me, making me know that I'm revealing too much through my expression.

But I don't really mind, I'll turn things around this turn. ''I'll activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With this card, I'm able to Special Summon a monster from any graveyard, and the monster I'll summon is... Black Magician!'' For the second time, my ace monster appeared on the field, ready to have this match entrusted to him. ''Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Riryouku!''

I could heard Yuyuko making sounds of amazement. ''So you drew the card I gave you! What a superb moment to use it too.''

I smirk at Yuyuko's words. ''With this card, Stardust Dragon's ATK is halved, and Black Magician gains as much ATK as Stardust Dragon lost by this effect!'' Suddenly, Stardust Dragon felt his wings were too heavy, as it was forced to stay on the ground, while Black Magician was invigorated by Riryouku.

''This means that, currently, Black Magician and Stardust Dragon's ATKs are...''

I nod. ''Yeah, Stardust Dragon's ATK is now 1250, and Black Magician's is 3750, more than enough to erase your dragon. Battle! Black Magician, attack Stardust Dragon! Black Magic Attack!''

The impact hit Stardust Dragon, and Youmu barely manages to stay on her feet after the reverberating shockwaves, but her Life Points were now down to a mere 150, both of us are in the ropes now.

Suddenly, I see that Stardust Dragon is still on the field. ''Huh? Stardust Dragon wasn't destroyed?''

Youmu catches a breath before speaking again. ''Stardust Phantom's effect in the graveyard, I banished it, and Stardust Dragon remained on the field, however, both its ATK and DEF are reduced by 600.''

''I see... well, I set a card face-down, and end my turn. At this point, both of our monster's ATK values return to normal.''

Youmu interrupts me. ''However, Stardust Dragon will remain at 1900 ATK.''

It's a shame I couldn't finish Stardust Dragon, but now I've got the momentum of the match for me, and she can't even make a tie between our aces and then strike me for any damage, as Stardust Dragon's ATK is low due to Stardust Phantom's effect.

''My turn, draw. I set a monster face-down. Turn end.'' With a simple move, she is now on the defensive side.

''It's my turn now, draw!'' I check at my drawn card. T _his is... pretty suicidal, but it can turn around things if I need it to._ ''I attack your Stardust Dragon with Black Magician, Black Magic Attack!'' This time, Stardust Dragon was destroyed by Black Magician, no questions asked.

Youmu is frowning slightly. ''I just need that one card to come, then I can make it.''

That sounds dangerous, I'll set this then in case of need. ''I set a card face-down and end my turn.''

Youmu breathes in deeply. ''My turn.'' Then she closes her eyes shut, as if she's concentrating hard. Then suddenly raises her voice as she opens them. ''DRAW!'' Without even looking at the card, and much to my surprise she reveals the card she drew, and I barely recognize a Spell Card. ''I activate the Spell Card, Stardust Shimmers! I remove Turret Warrior and Junk Synchron from my graveyard. Phantom Synchro! Appear now, Stardust Dragon!''

The clear dragon appeared once again, roaring strongly at me once more. ''Damn... she brought it back...'' Good thing I'm prepared.

''I'm not safe yet...'' She mumbles. ''Flip the face-down monster, the Lv 1 Stardust Xialong!'' A blue serpent appears from the previously set card. ''I then summon the Lv1 Tuner, Jet Synchron!'' Jet Synchron descends from the skies, with a sound that tells me its breaking the air. ''Tuning, Jet Synchron, Stardust Xialong! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

 _A... A SYNCHRO TUNER?!_

''When Formula Synchron is summoned, I can draw one card... please... come...'' Both Youmu and I were expectating to see what card would she draw, as it would define the match. When Youmu drew the card, she simply smirked, telling me that she had got what she wished for. ''Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Black Magician, and during the battle, I remove Junk Changer from my graveyard to activate the Quick-Play Spell, Battle Tuned! It increases Stardust Dragon's ATK by 1500, so now it's 4000!''

The Spell, Battle Tuned. By removing a Tuner Monster in your graveyard from the game, you can increase the ATK of a monster on the field in the same amount as the removed Tuner's ATK. In this case, 1500.

''Did you say ATK only? I activate Inverse Universe, switching Stardust Dragon's ATK and DEF values. Even if its ATK is 4000, its DEF is still 2000, so now it's ATK will be 2000!'' With this, I turned the tables. ''At this point, you cannot cancel the battle anymore! I win, Youmu!''

But the white haired swordswoman still had something to do. ''I knew you were prepared, Akechi-san. That's why, I'll finish this with my strongest combo. Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Limitover Drive!''

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon rose high in the sky, with Formula Synchron chasing it while it turned into the typical green rings of Synchro Summoning. ''Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchro return to my Extra Deck. CLEAR MIND, ACCEL SYNCHRO! Gathering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

I could feel the air breaking all around me, as well as the howling of the stars of the night that has not arrived yet, all coming from that dragon. The new evolution, a Lv10 Synchro Monster, Shooting Star Dragon. It's ATK is 3300, it's beyond impressive, one of the most amazing creatures I've met since coming to this world.

''Battle! Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Mirage!'' Shooting Star Dragon disappeared from the skies, and yet, I feel its heaven-breaking presence closing in to me.

''Black Magician!'' My loyal monsters nods, accepting the plan. ''...I'm sorry. I reveal the trap card, Destruction Ring! I target Black Magician! Now, Black Magician will be destroyed, and both of us will take 1000 damage!'' At this point, I was aiming for a tie, there was nothing else to do.

Youmu waved her index finger. ''I'm glad you're sorry, and didn't force yore monster to that. But I'm still going to win!'' At this point, I could feel Shooting Star's presence right in front of me. ''I activate Shooting Star's effect! I negate any effect that would destroy any card on the field, and destroy that card! With that, Destruction Ring's effect won't work!''

Suddenly, realization sinks upon me. As of now, I thought of Youmu as a cold person, or a very distant one, but now I see that she's simply not one for meaningless talk, she is a very passionate duelist who gives everything she has during a match.

The way persons change during a Duel Monsters game... really, it makes me look back at the days when I met Duel Monsters for first time, the fun I had, and the satisfaction of being who am I for the first time.

Suddenly, I saw Shooting Star Dragon shine with all its might, making Destruction Ring fade off before even activating, leaving me dumbfounded. ''Impossible...''

''Now proceed, Shooting Star Dragon! Advance at full speed like a storm, towards a tomorrow not yet seen! Stardust Mirage!'' Black Magician didn't stand a chance, and was defeated by the dragon which surpassed the very speed of light. The shockwave was really brutal this time, making me roll countless times on the air before being caught by Yuyuko's arm.

''Good duel, Akechi-kun.'' The ghost kindly smiles at me, completely defeated.

It's true, with that attack, my Life Points are now 0.

I chuckle a bit at Yuyuko. ''Yeah, it really was like a storm. Thanks for the... duel...'' At this point, I blacked out.

* * *

When I came back to my senses, I was in a forest, feeling slight movement from behind me. When I look down, I met Youmu's white hair. ''Good morning, Akechi-san. Right now we're carrying you out of the Mysty Lake to the Human Village, I'm sorry for being so rough, I made you faint.'' The half-ghost that carries me says, aplogizing for the rough duel.

Remembering the duel... makes me chuckle. ''Thanks for the duel, Youmu. You're really strong.''

''Ara ara, dropping the formalities with Youmu already? I told you, you guys really do get along.'' Yuyuko comments playfully from her place, covering her mischevious smile with her fan.

''Perhaps we do, isn't that right... Akechi?'' The half-ghost says, agreeding to her boss' point, and dropping the formalities as well. Seeing this, we share a solidary smile.

Somehow, this kind of thing makes me happy.

I really like interacting with these 2. Youmu is more of an aloof girl, but it's not as though she's a cold person, she showed me that in our duel, when she really got fired up towards the end of the game.

Yuyuko on the other hand is playful, mischevious, but I get a mysterious, eerie feeling that there's more hidden below that. And that makes me curious, I want to know more about these 2.

Before I've noticed, we're out of the forest, and already in the human village.

Now that the foliage of the nature isn't around, I can see that the orange sun rays of twilights are already over us, meaning that the night is soon to arrive.

''Well, Akechi-kun, I believe you can make it to your home from here, we should get to the netherworld before night catches up.'' I get drom from Youmu, testing the strength left in my legs. After an approving nod, I bid my farewells to both Youmu and Yuyuko.

As I see them disappearing in the distance, a thought crosses my mind... _Wait... I've been in a loss streak! Ugh... This is bad! I was suppossed to vent out my frustrations of losing to Keine yesterday and yet I lost again!_

I look at the distance in which I know Keine's house is. _Alright! Off we go! Positive attittude! Yeah!_

 **Part 3**

Night came around when both Youmu and Yuyuko got to the netherworld.

''Youmu, please breed some tea.''

''As you command.''

The half-phantom girl was preparing the ta as her master sit on her knees at the table. ''Say, Youmu, what do you think of Akechi-kun?''

The sudden mention of the young man startled Youmu slightly. ''Wh- What do I think about him? Well... he's a likeable, simple person. It's kind of refreshing for an outsider to be so simple minded.''

''Refreshing, huh?'' The pink haired woman stares into the wall for a while.

''Yuyuko-sama?''

''Hm?'' Yuyuko absent-mindedly answers her bossom servant.

''Why were you so interested in that man? That's not like you.''

The pink haired woman looked at Youmu before covering a smirk with her fan. ''You see, I've been curious about why Yukari has been bringing so many outsiders recently...''

Youmu raised an eyebrow to her master. ''I fail to understand.''

''Yamato-kun, Yumeji-chan, and Akechi-kun, Yukari has something to do with these 3 outsiders, and she brought them all for a reason, yet I fail to see what it is.'' Yuyuko puts a hand on her chin as Youmu places a teacup in front of her.

''Yukari-san did? How do you know that, Yuyuko-san?''

''Well, she told me, obviously, but always evades the question whenever I ask her about it.''

The white haired servant sighs. ''No use thinking about it then... Yumeji-chan is a nice person, I'm sure she could get along with Akechi. But Yamato-san... is a scary person.'' As she says this, Youmu trembles slightly.

Yuyuko's expression darkens at the mention of the last young man. ''Yes, that man is a dangerous one... he is also... very strong.''

* * *

Gloom.

''Crawiling in my skin, these wounds, they will not heeeeal. Fear is all I have... confusing what is real...'' I sing in a barely audible volume, crouching on the ground in a corner of the room.

''Akechi-san...'' Keine calls my name with a mildly amusing expression.

 _I lost, 3 times, 3 times in a row! This is beyond sad, this hurts my self-confidence so much! I already know how she plays, why am I not winning?!_

''Come on, Akechi. It's not that big of a deal.'' Mokou tries to get me up, but it's as if I was stuck to the ground. ''Seriously get up! I'm tired of that edgy song damn it!''

With a sigh, the immortal stops trying... or so I thought, until I'm sent flying due to a kick on my side.

''Get up when I tell you to! It's not such a big deal you stupid human!''

''Now, Mokou, perhaps you'd like a match with me? While Akechi-san comes back from the netherworld, you know...''

 _Hey, I'm still alive!_

''No thanks, I don't want the morale I just recovered to be broken again.''

 _I guessed so._

Keine is now sulking in her seat. ''You meanie...''

I finally get up. ''I was just kidding Mokou, you didn't have to kick me for god's sake.'' I complain to the white haired immortal, who gives me an indifferent look.

''How was I supposed to know? You were looking pretty gloo-'' Suddenly, we hear knocks on the door, and Keine gets up as if she wasn't sulking before.

''Now... I wonder who it is?'' She asks nobody in particular as goes down the corridor to the door.

Both Mokou and I stay were we are, at Keine's living room. ''Oi! Keine, night's -ze'' Just with that -ze i can recognize who it is already.

I can hear both Keine and Marisa talking as they make their way to the living room. When the witch sees us, she leaves Keine behind and jumps right at my face. ''Akechi! Mokou! Long time no see, what are you guys up to?''

''Losing.''

''The same as usual.''

Marisa whistles sarcastically. ''Impressive -ze...''

Suddenly, an awkward silence strikes us, as no one says a word.

It's Keine the one who breaks this silence. ''Ne, Marisa-san, why did you come all the way here?''

''Ah, that's right. You see, I broke my Duel Disk -ze.'' As she says this, the witch takes something from somewhere on her person, it looks like a busted machin- holy this girl is hopeless.

The thing is unrecognizable, if she had not said she broke her Duel Disk, I wouldn't have guessed that's what this was.

''Oh my.'' The teacher is modestly covering her surprised expression.

''H-how did you do that?'' I question the monochrome witch, wondering what would I do if mine broke this way.

''It feel off while I was flying, I guess it happens -ze.'' Marisa casually explained, as if this was not a big deal but instead something normal.

I'm being given the impression that this young lad is missing the definition of care, specially with her own things, or that she's just pretty disinterested.

''And? What do you want us to do?'' Mokou asks with a sudden hostility.

''I wanted to borrow money from Keine! Since you two are here, perhaps you could lend me som- WHOA!'' The witch jumps backwards to evade a flaming punch from Mokou, who is looking at Marisa with fire instead of eyes

''Over my damned corpse I'm paying for your mess.'' The witch looks nervously at me, behind Mokou, who is just giving her an understanding smile.

''Ugh... I have some, so I can help you pay the repairs...'' I say timidly, and I can see Marisa's expression lighten up before she takes me by my wrist and takes me out of Keine's house.

''Thanks a bunch, Akechi! Let's go right now!''

''Wait wait wait wait, where are we going? And why now when its late in the night?'' Outside of Keine's house, the witch finally lets go of me as she gets on top of her broom.

''The sooner the better, ain't that right? I'll answer your questions while we're on the way. Come, get up.'' She commands as the witch pats an open spot behind her on the broom.

Reluctantly I comply, making myself comfortable so that the broom's stick wouldn't be in an awkward place as I hold the witch to make sure I don't fall. ''Alright, let's go th- WHOAAAAA'' Before I can finish my sentence, the broom took off at unbelievable speed, forcing me to tighten my grip on the witch. ''Marisa not so fast damn it!'' But my complains fall to deaf ears, as the air around us breaks in a whistle while we go on our way.

''You'll be okay, just don't let go and don't look down -ze.'' The witch is screaming to make sure I can hear her.

Despite the warning, I look down and only manage to see a pitch-black darkness while I manage to make out some shadows, though that's to be expected since it's slightly late in the night by now.

''Say...'' I scream to the witch so that my words are audible. ''Where are we going?''

''Genbu River.''

''Where?''

''You'll see soon.''

As she says this, I can feel we're suddenly going even faster, the cold wind of the night messing with our hairs while I feel my stomach turning inside out of itself.

The hellish trip continues very few minutes until I notice we're going down, and finally land on a small riverside. ''Come on, get down. It wasn't so bad, right?''

The witch can say that, but as I put my feet on the ground, I can only feel joy that I'm finally out of that broom, not bothering to think of the returning trip.

''S-Say... Marisa...'' I struggle to catch my breath as I call to the witch. ''Why did you have to come all the way here to fix your Duel Disk?''

The witch puts a finger on her chin, as if thinking, before smiling for a reason I fail to understand. ''Well, the kappas live here, and they're the ones who developed the Duel Disks, so they are probably the ones to fix this.'' She says this as she wanders around the riverside. ''Oi! Nitori! You here!''

Who?

I have some difficulties seeing things, as the only illumination I'm offered is the one from the moon. However, I notice that one girl rises from the depths of the water, and through the moonlight I discern her aqua-blue hair, as well as clothes of a lighter shade of blue.

''Did you need something, Marisa?'' The newcomer girl casually addresses Marisa, with a childish but laidback tone of voice. The witch simply nods to the question as she takes her busted Duel Disk, which earns a startled look from the small girl. ''W-wow... it'll be the usual cost of repairs, wait for me just a second.''

W-WHAT? The usual?! This happens often?

The girl dove into the waters, leaving a grinning Marisa and a dumbfounded me.

''This grill is Nitori, a friend of mine. Sweet of her to repair it for me right -ze?''

I chuckle nervously. ''More like, poor girl. I assume this kind of thing happens often? You breaking your Duel Disk, I mean.''

''Hmmm...'' The blonde witch seems to give it a bit of thought. ''Not really...''

I give myself a breath of relief.

''Perhaps the last time was some weeks ago, when I had to make a dramatic escape from the Koumakan -ze''

 _From where?_

As if my dumbfounded expression was giving it away, Marisa answered my internal question. ''It's a mansion beyond the Misty Lake, I usually borrow my books from there. -ze''

''With borrowing, do you mean...''

''It's borrowing da -ze''

I facepalm in front of her, though it seems she doesn't understand that action.

Interrupting our talk, Nitori appears and gives Marisa a repaired Duel Disk, with shining black and white painting, just like the monochrome witch's dressing. ''Here it is, now don't break it again... eek! I didn't notice you. What's a human doing over here?'' When this girl notices my presence, she acts nervously, it seems I startled her.

''Akechi, a pleasure to meet you, and my condolences.'' I say casually, expecting a reaction from the girl.

''Your condolences...?''

I nod. ''Yeah, for having to deal with Marisa, it seems like she's a handful.'' This comment earns me a small hit on the back of my head from said witch. ''Don't hit me, its the truth! Poor Nitori-san having to repair it for you everytime!''

''Actually, I don't mind as long as I get paid...'' These words send a shiver through my back, as I had forgotten I was going to help the witch pay this. ''It's going to be 1500 yen, and a smile please!''

''Okay, Marisa, it's going to be 750 and 750...'' Suddenly, I see the witch is not there anymore, and I can only manage to see her flying below the moonlight's shine. ''Screw you...''

I give an apologizing look to Nitori, who simply sighs. ''That girl is just irresponsible, leaving you behind. How are you going back, Akechi-san?'' At this, my eyes open as plates. ''It doesn't look like you are able to fly.''

 _Oh damn, I didn't think about that!_

* * *

 **And this is it for Chapter 4. If you might, please leave a review, any criticism helps me.**

 **So then, until next update.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend

I stare thoughtless at the route in which Marisa took off.

The moonlight barely illuminates around, specially in the forest not far to me, which just screams 'danger' however I look at it. The riverside has enough light for me to be able to see, as the light offered by the moon reflects on the water.

Suddenly, I feel movement on my side, and that snaps me out of my thoughts.

I look at the blue haired girl next to me, who was touching my back to try to call my attention. ''Oh, sorry, I kinda got lost here, what should I do?''

''Um...'' This girl timidly spoke up. ''You probably don't want to stay around here, many Youkais are not particularly friendly to humans and... you don't seem to have a Duel Disk with you, which means that you can't fend them off by yourself.''

I feel my back, my wrist, even my belt, places where I usually carry my Duel Disk, and see that I don't even brought my deck with me, as its still on Keine's house.

''Damn... I can't believe it, I don't even have a deck with me at this point.''

''What?!'' The until then shy girl rose her voice in surprise, startling me. ''How come you didn't even bring that with you even though you were going out in the night?!''

I sigh, realizing how thoughtless of me it was, until I recalled the events of this night. ''Well, Marisa didn't even give me a chance, as she dragged me down all the way here.''

''Ah...'' Nitori returns to her timid mood. ''...sorry about that. Well, It'll be a long trip, around 2 hours, but you can probably make it if you're lucky enough to not find any Youkai if you go down that path.'' As she says this, she points towards a clear path between the forest. ''I can't give you any more help than that.''

''There's a clear path to the village? Isn't that quite convenient?''

Nitori shrugs. ''Beats me, but I'm sure there are many Youkai around there, just expecting to find a traveler that they can eat. Most of them are nocturnal too, so it might not be very wise to go in there.'' She explains to me, only making me feel more insecure about going.

Another sigh escapes from me, along with a feeling of uneasiness.

I've heard about the stories from the other villagers. Stories about humans being eaten by Youkais, and in many cases, I've consulted Keine-san about the veracity of these tales, just to get an affirmative answer about their truthfulness.

''Okay...'' I speak, unsure of the decision I'm about to take. ''It's... probably better for me to walk rather than to wait for the witch to remember about me.''

This earns a surprise sound coming from the blue haired engineer. ''I see... well, good luck. Also, tell Marisa to pay for this herself.'' She says as she rises the Duel Disk enough for me to see, before Nitori fades off and I lose sight of her, not knowing where she is.

''Whoa!... I-Interesting...'' I clear my throat. And focus on my surroundings. ''Time to walk.''

* * *

Whenever I walk, I'm usually lost on my thoughts; given how much I know the surrounding of the Human Village, I allow myself to take this liberty. Here, however, I'm entirely focused on everything, every single movement around the clear path surrounded by forests that expand beyond my line of sight.

Even the plants, when moved because of the wind, are enough to startle me.

''At this pace, I'm gonna die of a heart attack before any Youkai can kill me...'' I murmur to myself, slightly chuckling at the fun but lugubrious idea.

I've been walking for more or less an hour now, or so I assume, giving my sense of time and the tiredness on my feet. It shouldn't be that much further to the village

Suddenly, I hear a rather brisk sound coming from a tree's branches, and this makes me open my eyes as plates in surprise.

I narrow my sight at wherever the sound came from, being unable to make out anything due to the pitch-black darkness of the inside of the forest.

Before I can resume my walk, once I've calmed down slightly, I heard an even brisker sound coming from the same place.

Damn it all!

I kick off the ground, not worrying about making noise anymore, just thinking about escaping that place.

I panicked a bit, and if I didn't actually have one of those predators following me, I should have one now.

Now that my mind is slightly cleaner, I notice how stupid I was.

I allowed Marisa, a person I know just enough to make out that she's a free spirit and a very unreasonable person, to drag me out in the middle of the night, and didn't even think of bringing my deck or Duel Disk to defend myself.

Then, I accepted going through this path, knowing the dangers.

I really did mess up this time. Looks like my ability in duels doesn't translate to actual common sense, although I've learned that common sense isn't really needed in this world.

My breath becomes heavy just after I started running.

This is not because I'm panicked. It's because I'm already tired from my long day, and specially, that one hour walk I've already gone through.

The trip to the Misty Lake, the trip over here, without mentioning the hours of sleep I'm missing by doing this.

All of this is a real stress.

To top it, I didn't really have chance to warm up before running.

The walk was too quiet for it to be considered warm-up.

Right now, the air is burning my insides as it comes in and out of my lungs.

I hear no noise other than my breathing and running, but that's probably because the Youkais can all fly freely.

In order to prove this theory, I dare look, or more like take a peek behind me at some point, and all I can make out is a pair of shadows looming after me.

So I was right after all!

When my gaze falls back on front of me, I can see some kind of crossroads, and between them...

A RAVINE?!

I don't have time to think if I should go left or right, as I make the turn to the left suddenly without thinking, because of the Ravine just some meters before me.

As I was taking the turn, I felt a sharp pain on my foot, forcing me to fall on my knees, making me put my hands in front of me to avoid a direct hit with the floor.

I try to ignore the pain, as I struggle to get up and start running again, but at this point, not only are the shadows right over me, but my foot refuses, begging for me to stop.

I can only close my eyes to try to endure the pain... or so I do, before I notice nothing that happens at all.

I look up, and between me and the Youkais, I see a long-haired girl with brown hair and eyes, as well as clothes that are not typical from this world, which is the most eye catching thing.

Is she... an outsider? But what is she doing out here in the woods at this time?

The shadows seemed to be thinking of ducking in or not, but in the end they just go away, and while they do, I manage to make out their clothing and wings, clearly confirming their identities if any doubt remained within me.

Staring at their silhouettes fading away, I struggle to get up, thing that I fail to do and I fall again.

''Damn...''

Then, my savior surprises me by helping me get up. ''You are really stupid. What were you thinking, adventuring out in the forest by yourself this late in the night? Do you have a death wish?''

The harsh words make me gulp. ''I-I'ts a long story. Actually, how...why... were you around? I don't know how should I ask that.'' I'm just relaxing from the shock of almost dying, after all.

''I live not far away from here, and I heard your footsteps.''

Sounds way too convenient, for me after all.

''I-I see.''

This person starts leading me to somewhere as she helps me walk, due to my sprain.

I'm wondering though, why did the Youkai leave when she appeared? Do they know her somehow? And if so, who is this person?

I cross out those questions, and just walk quietly along with her.

* * *

''I see. I suppose it's not entirely your fault, but you should've been more careful.

After walking for a while, we arrive to a small wooden hut, and I can see a small light coming from inside the hut by a tiny squared hole I assume it's intended to be a window. Well, it's not much worse than where I'm staying at in the village.

After coming in, she offers me a chair, to which I accept, finally allowing my foot some rest.

''I have only my bed, so I'm afraid you'll only have that chair to sleep in.'' Upon hearing her, I look around me, analyzing her home. It is a small place dimensionally talking, but is slightly large, allowing her bed to be in the back of the hut, and between, a small table for just one person. It's practically one corridor with everything she could need. ''If there's nothing else, I'm gonna sleep, it's getting late...'' As she says this, the girl yawns without a care in the world.

''Oh, I've been meaning to ask something. Those clothes of yours make me assume you're an outsider. Am I right?'' I ask her with the first question that pops into my mind, and something I thought while we were walking.

The girl seems to consider her answer before responding with an affirmative nod. ''Yes. Now let me go to sleep, if you have anymore questions I'll answer them tomorrow. If you try something weird you're dead by the way.''

Her comment makes me gulp. ''Sure thing... good nights.''

This girl lies on her bed, and I can hear her breath as she sleeps soundly. I get comfortable on this chair, while considering what a long day I had.

Shortly, I fall asleep.

* * *

I still feel tired, my foot still hurts slightly, but it's already morning.

I feel as though I only slept for around 3 hours... though that's probably not far from reality.

Curiously though, I don't feel that sleepy, I should be able to make it back to the village and get some actual sleep in an actual bad and not in a chair.

Not like I have any right to complain, at least I was allowed a safe place to sleep.

The outsider girl gets up from her bed, yawning slightly and fixing her hair with her hands. ''Did you sleep well?'' She asks tiredly.

I manage my brightest smile. ''More or less, but I'd rather sleep in a bed.''

''Well, be grateful that I let you sleep there.''

''Us outsiders should be friends, don't you think?'' I try to act overly friendly, something I usually don't do. ''In any case, I'd like to get back to the village and sleep where I should...''

''I'll get you there, I need to grab breakfast anyway and I'll have you treat me once we're there.''

...

''Come again?''

''I'm leaving, I know your feet still hurts but please bear with it.''

Without saying another word, this person left the hut with me going slowly due to my injury after her.

...

''...''

''...''

The trip is silent, she is not saying a word. I suppose I'll have some questions answered.

''What is your name?''

''... You can call me Yumeji, that's my name.''

''Since when did you come to this world? Gensokyou, I mean.''

''Half a year ago, if I recall correctly... whoa, it's been a while.''

''You are a duelist... right?''

''Don't you see this Duel Disk on my back? Yes I am.''

''Well sorry...''

I'm honestly curious about many more things, I'm specially wondering what she does every day, what kind of deck she plays, the difficulties she's faced, how did she find that hut in that forest... now that I think about it, I'm not particularly interested on her life on the outside world.

With the light of the day, I can make out her features better. She's... slightly smaller than me, looks like she's around my age, but slightly younger as well, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears clothes that might be awfully formal for a girl her age, a white shirt with a red tie and a long black coat, she covers the sun from hitting her on the face with a dark brown hat.

Could she be a college student that simply looks young? Hm, perhaps.

This person is... hard to get a grip on. She looks young, and has fair features, but she behaves rather coldly for someone her age. Perhaps she simply doesn't trust me yet.

''Now is my turn.''

''Huh?''

''To ask, I mean.''

I realize what she meant. ''Oh. Go ahead.''

She puts a finger on her chin. ''Let's start with the basic things. Your name?''

''Akechi.''

''Favorite food?''

Huh, that's so random. ''Mexican food in general.''

''Your age?''

''18.''

''How long have you been in Gensokyou?''

''Roughly 2 months.''

''That explains why you messed up yesterday's night... or some hours ago, you could say.'' She finally smiles, although sarcastic. It's still a nice change of expression from her Poker Face. ''What do you think of this world?''

Now, that question took me by surprise, but I don't think my answer twice. ''I still have a lot to discover, I only started experimenting new things... around 3 days ago, but so far I think its amazing, and a chance for me to live an adventure.''

''A chance for you to live an adventure?'' She questions me, with clear curiosity in her tone.

''Yeah. Life is a chance to live something. And in this world, I want to live something I'll never forget.''

''You have past night's experience to never forget...'' She says, laughing at her own comment.

''You ruined the mood...'' At first, it annoyed me slightly, but soon I started laughing together with her. I feel that she's slowly revealing her true colors to me.

''Sorry.'' She says simply, but still grinning at me.

I decide to ask her. ''What about you? You've been here was longer than me, you surely know by now what you think of this place.''

She nods at me. ''Yeah, I've had enough time to gather my thoughts. I'll keep it simple, this is the kind of world I've always wanted to live in, with nothing to bind me, I can live freely.''

Freely, huh? That certainly describes this world. Although there are dangers, it's a world that can be won through, a place that I've come to like myself.

Our conversation flows casually, as if we were close friends for a while, making the slow walk enjoyable, and before we notice, we're at the outskirts of the village itself.

''Hey, let's go, we're almost there.'' She hurries me to follow after, which I struggle to do.

As soon as I step into the village, I can sniff the smell of some food stands, the heat of the summer, the rustic wood. Ah, yeah, I'm back.

The first thing I do is head back home, but Yumeji suddenly grabs me by my collar and drags me down to a store I recognize, the restaurant where I usually have noodles for breakfast.

''Akechi, you didn't forget, right? You're treating me to breakfast for all the trouble I went for you.'' Suddenly, her behavior is slightly more cheerful. ''I'm starving and it's your fault.''

''All right, to be honest I'm starving as well.''

As we enter the store and make our order, we continue our casual talk, although I struggle to keep up because of my sleepiness kicking in by now.

Somehow, the noddles are tastier today. Perhaps it is because I'm extremely tired, or because I have good company today, who knows.

When our meals are finished, we leave the restaurant. I finally head home, hoping Yumeji doesn't expect me to do anything else for her.

''Where is your house, Akechi?'' She asks, and I simply point at my house, just some meters ahead of us. Before I walk any further, I noticed Yumeji is running off into the distance, towards the exit of the village as she waves at me.

''I'll come visit you sometime, take care of yourself until then, Tomo (friend)''

Well, there she goes. Now I really need some sleep, or else I might die... I'll go get my deck later, Keine's probably busy by now anyway.

After coming back to my home and closing the door, I inmediatly reach out for my sleeping place.

I finally lay on my bed, enjoying the warm it offers to me.

Weird girl.

Is what I think.

Sleep doesn't take long in kicking at me, and I finally drop asleep.

I think that this was a slightly boring chapter, I could still have more practice for writing these conversation scenes. Well, if you've read this far, I'm very grateful for that, and hope you stay with me as well. Until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: There's only one answer

As Yumeji made her way out of the village with a modest grin on her face after buying and sharing noodles with her new friend, she followed the inexistant path that was clear for her.

The lone walk in the forest was something that always relaxed her, she felt as though as these moments were useful to clear her mind of any problems.

It had been half a year since she arrived to Gensokyou.

Apparently, a lot of the people who stumble upon this world end up looking for a way to go back or get attacked by a Youkai to death. For Yumeji this didn't apply, as she loved this new world.

She's not bound by the shackles of anything, and she's long since forgotten of her painful experiences of the outside world.

To her, Gensokyou screams ''freedom'', ''experience'' and ''life''.

She has met many people on her stay here. All of them wonderful experiences for her.

Except for one. A teal haired fellow whose name was Yamato. An outsider, just like her and Akechi, but with a clearly different vision of this world.

''...''

Her thoughts wandered, and so she decided to take a detour to where she knew she'd meet Yamato.

Questions started popping on her mind. The usually reserved girl decided to pay a visit to the fearsome man.

She knew where to find Yamato, in a small cemetery downhill the path she usually takes to get home from the Human Village.

She walked with a calm step, not willing to make herself known to the youkais in the area and take longer than needed.

She finally reached the cemetery, and walked through the tombs looking for the characteristic black coat which Yamato usually wears.

It was not long before she found him, sitting across a certain tomb that looked bigger than the rest.

''Yamato, its me.'' She called to him, earning a look from said man.

As he got up, he cleaned his knees from the dirt that was over them. ''Yeah, i see that. What do you want?'' He spoke in a stern and rather hostile tone, which didn't get unnoticed by the girl but she chose to ignore that.

''I just wanted to speak with you.'' She then looked sadly at the tomb Yamato was staring at some moments ago. ''It's been half a year, I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to be sad about his death anymore.''

''He wouldn't want me to forget about him. Don't speak as if you know anything because you don't.'' Yamato frowned at Yumeji, who simply narrowed her gaze. ''What is it that you wanted to talk about?''

Yumeji let out a sight she didn't know she was holding. ''I've decided.''

Yamato's eyebrow twitched. ''Decided? Decided what?'' He asked, although he already knew the answer.

''There's only one answer. I've decided to stop you from doing whatever you want. The resentment from your brother's death doesn't justify your actions.''

''Huh?'' Yamato's face expressed rage, the highest degree of rage as if the words that left Yumeji's mouth had triggered something inside of him. ''You think that you can stop me?''

As Yumeji took out her deck, she readied her Duel Disk on her wrist. ''Yes.''

Yamato followed the same procedures. ''Okay. Then don't cry once i've mowed you to the ground.''

''I won't.''

Yamato looked like he wanted to say something else. After a bit of internal debate, he made his resolve. ''Once I'm done with you this time I don't want you to bother me again.''

Yumeji didn't respond.

The atmosphere around these 2 became tense, and this is how the duel started.

''DUEL!''

Yamato decided to take the first turn. ''My turn, draw! I summon Infernal Dragon from my hand!'' The card materialized, allowing the appearance of a robust-looking black dragon.

''2000 ATK at Level 4? You brought out something big since the beginning.'' Yumeji commented at his opponent's monster as he gave her a hand signal to proceed with her turn. ''Alright, draw! I summon the Level 7, Arisen Gaia The Fierce Knight from my hand!''

If your opponent controls a monster while you don't, Arisen Gaia can be normal summoned without the need for a tribute. It's a Level 7 Warrior-type monster with 2300 ATK.

''...''

''Folllowing up, I'll equip Gaia with the Equip Spell, Lightning Blade, which will increase his ATK by 800.'' At this point, Gaia's ATK was 3100. ''Battle! Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack Infernal Dragon! Spiral Saber!''

Gaia's lance pierced Infernal Dragon's chest area, and the dragon disappeared with a loud howl.

Yamato has taken 1100 damage from this attack, leaving his life at 2900.

''With this, I'll end my turn.''

''My turn, draw... here begins, your endless struggle.''

''...!''

''By banishing the Dark-Attribute Infernal Dragon, I special summon White Dragon Wyvernbuster from my hand.'' The white and blue scaled dragon was summoned. ''Next, I summon Lancer Lindwurm from my hand.'' Another dragon appeared, this one with green scales and waving a lance as it soared in the sky.

''What are you intending to do with those monsters?''

''I'll tribute them to activate the Spell, Dragonic Tactics. With this, I can summon the Level 8 Dragon, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand from my deck.'' Yamato swiftly navigated through his deck, and finally took out the monster he desired to summon.

A light shone bright through the sky and the mist of the cemetery as a golden dragon was descending into the earth. With a heavenly growl it made the earth tremble as Yumeji felt its strong presence.

''The Dragon Lord...''

''From my hand I'll also activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Lightning Blade.'' A cyclone of wind took away Gaia's sword. ''Now that Gaia's ATK is back to normal, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand, attack Gaia.''

Felgrand had 2800 ATK, it burned Gaia away along with 500 of Yumeji's Life Points, leaving her with 3500 Life Points.

''I'll set a card face-down. Turn end.''

Yumeji got a hold of herself, recovering from the Divine Dragon's attack, ready to counterattack. ''My turn, draw!'' Somehow, she felt even more prepared than before, and Yamato sensed that as well. ''Here it is! Now I'll activate the Ritual Spell: Super Soldier's Ritual.''

Ritual Spells are a means used to call forth a Ritual Monster. By fulfilling the summoning conditions, usually tributing monsters whose total sum of levels equals that of the Ritual Monster's, it's possible to perform a Ritual Summon.

''I tribute Gaia the Mid-Knight Sun, and Gaia the Polar Knight in my hand, the total levels of these monsters equals 8, so I'm able to Ritual Summon my strongest card. Appear now! Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!''

''A Black Luster Soldier monster... its name is pretty redundant though.'' Yamato let out a small yet very sarcastic chuckle.

The Warrior stood proud, clad in light blue armor with details in red and gold, it's face covered by a middle-aged style helmet of the same colors.

''Battle! Super Soldier, attack the Divine Dragon Lord, Felgrand! Chaos End!'' As Black Luster Soldier rose his sword, the golden dragon bore its claws, ready for a counterattack. The warrior looked right through this and was one step ahead of Felgrand when he slashed the Dragon Lord to the death.

Yamato had taken 200 damage for the attack, now he had 2700 Life Points remaining.

''Super Soldier's monster effect activates!'' At this, the warrior's sword was radiant with a light blue glow. ''Upon destroying a monster by battle, it can deal damage to my opponent equal to it's ATK points. Seed of Chaos!''

Yamato smirked.

The light on the swordsman's blade was unleashed as a energy slash that came at the teal haired man.

''Too naive!'' With a hand signal, Yamato's face-down card revealed itself. ''The Spell of Pain. With this card, if a card or effect were to deal damage to me, I can deal that damage to you instead.''

Yumeji gulped. ''What?''

''Take a taste of your own Chaos Seed.''

Suddenly, the energy swing was absorbed by Yamato's Spell of Pain, and it was shot back at Yumeji. The girl took the impact head-on and was dealt 2800 damage at once. Her life was now hanging by a thread, at only 700. Yumeji's entire body hit the ground because of the impact.

''So you saw it coming...'' She says as she struggles to get on her feet again.

''You have already battled like that more than once in this world.'' Yamato explained words that seemed to have no sense in the girl's mind. ''Of course I saw it coming, you always try the same movement whenever you face someone. Fixation in one style is a double edged sword.''

''I'm the one who chooses how I battle.'' The girl was stubborn, her strongest tactic with her strongest monster was just sent back to her.

''It's almost as if you're attacking yourself.''

''Attacking myself...''

Yamato's words are wise and sound. To Yumeji, Yamato had a rotten vision, clouded by the pain of having lost his brother and the resolution to not forget that pain. However, the objective truth was that Yamato is a smart person, someone with a quick grasp on one's habits and a speedy grasp on how to move with that in mind.

''In front of my experience and determination, all your passion cannot become a weapon. It cannot be used a strategy.'' Experience is a good word to describe it.

As far as Yumeji knew, Yamato has been living in this world way longer than her or Akechi, therefore has had more time to grasp understanding on battle tactics.

''I haven't lost yet! I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!'' However, the girl did not acknowledge that man's ways. That's why she challenged him in the first place.

 _Sigh._ The teal haired man looked at the sky. ''This was one boring showdown. I'll finish it now.''

Those words lit a light in Yumeji's fighting spirit. ''Oh yeah? Then come and try me.''

''My turn. Draw. I summon Mythic Earth Dragon in attack position.'' A dragon with brown-colored scales that resembled a tree's wood appeared.

''An Earth-Attribute Dragon with 100 ATK...''

''While I control an Earth-Attribute monster, I can Special Summon the Level 8 Mythic Water Dragon from my hand.'' From a current of water lying in the forest behind Yamato's back, the serpent-like dragon with a water body appeared. ''I'll activate Mythic Earth Dragon's monster effect! Once per turn, I can have its level become the same as that of a Water-Attribute monster on my field until the end phase. In this case, Mythic Earth Dragon's Level will become the same as Mythic Water Dragon's, Level 8!''

''Now you have 2 Level 8 monsters... this means...''

Yamato nodded with a malicious grin on his face. ''I'll use these 2 monsters to create the Overlay Network!'' As both dragons became mere glows of energy to open the spiral of galaxy, the earth below Yumeji startled trembling. ''Overcome the speed of light in the void of space. Process your words and appear in the devoid space! XYZ Summon! The Rank 8, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!''

From the gate in the sky opened by the Overlay Network, there was a dragon. A dragon clad in ebony armor with a futuristic feel to it. It's presence itself was enough to affect the feeling of time in the area.

Yumeji felt as though it was hard to breath.

The dragon was a Light-Atribute with 3000 ATK. It had the same power as Black Luster Soldier.

''I'll equip Number 107 with the Equip Spell, XYZ Unit. This will increase it's ATK by 200 for each Rank my monster has, since its a Rank 8, it gains 1600.''

Yumeji gulped. ''4600 ATK...''

''Battle...'' Suddenly, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared intensely, forcing Yumeji to cover her ears. ''At the beginning of the Battle Phase I detach one overlay unit from Tachyon Dragon in order to use its monster effect. All other monsters have their effects negated, and their ATK and DEF return to normal.''

As Yamato explained, Yumeji let go of her ears and spoke. ''However, Super Soldier's ATK hasn't been changed, therefore your effect won't work on him.''

''That so?'' Yamato asked, putting his hand on his chin. ''Okay. Tachyon Dragon, attack Super Soldier! Tachyon Chaos Hole!''

Before Yumeji noticed, the sky above Tachyon Dragon had become a dark spiral. She was distracted by this sight for a moment, but then shook her head to do what she needed to do. ''I open my trap card, Disarmament. Because of this card, all Equip Spells on the field are destroyed, including your XYZ Unit!''

Yamato's Equip Spell was shattered to pieces. Now both monsters had 3000 ATK each, it'd be a tie.

''Heh...''

Yumeji looked at Yamato, curious of the sudden reaction.

''During the Battle Phase in which Number 107 activated its effect, whenever one of your card's effect resolves, Tachyon Dragon gains 1000 ATK points and an additional attack!'' As Yamato claimed, Tachyon Dragon's body shone in a light-black aura and the dark spiral above him became larger.

''Oh...'' Was all that Yumeji could say.

The dragon shot a destructive stream to the warrior, and Black Luster Soldier didn't stand a chance against Tachyon Dragon's 4000 ATK.

It was destroyed without being able to do anything.

Yumeji's Life Points dropped to 0 as well. She had lost the game and was sent flying until she crashed against a tomb, hitting her head and falling unconscious.

''Worthless shimp.'' Was all Yamato said as his creature faded off before he walked off. He didn't look back at his previous opponent, and just left with a expressive rage written all over his face.

Hour passed by.

When Yumeji woke up the sky above her was dark. The starts and the moon shone above her.

She didn't want to get up.

She remembered the events of today's morning very clearly.

''Sorry... I wasn't able to stop you again...'' Sighing, the girl laid on the floor. She'd get up whenever she'd feel like it.

For now, just leaning against the tomb that hit her earlier was what she wanted to do.

Yumeji looked at the distance, at nothing in particular with dead eyes.

 _A complete defeat..._

It was not like her to get depressed after a match.

She'd usually keep her spirits high, try to understand why she lost and improve herself for the next time.

The brown haired girl didn't want to do that this time.

She felt completely powerless when face off against Yamato's Tachyon Dragon.

 _''Yamato...''_

 _''I...I told him to be careful... that idiot! He was killed because he couldn't take care of himself! And yet why... why am I so sad for him!''_

When I looked at my window I noticed it was already nighttime. I had slept through the whole day, and the sound of the quiet-paced Human Village was already dying in the darkness of the night.

I had some stuff to do. First of all, I was hungry, very hungry. I haven't eaten in 12 hours or so I perceived.

After stuffing myself on my favorite cheap ramen I made my way to Keine's house to retrieve my Duel Disk and my deck.

We didn't talk much or do anything, she was alone in her house since Mokou hadn't come this day and it was almost her bedtime. She did ask how was my trip with Marisa, to which I said it went alright.

 _I swear I'm killing that witch the next time I meet her._

I left her alone and I made my way back home.

I laid on my bed, hoping to get some more sleep, but I wasn't able to. I suppose I slept a bit too much.

Just sitting here won't do me any good. With that thought in mind, I walked around the village without a certain aim. I just ate a bite at a curious Lamprey Stand, courtesy of a pink haired youkai with wings who referred to herself as Night Sparrow. What a strange fellow.

I dared to adventure myself in the outskirts of the forest, pretty much ignoring the fact that I almost died because of something like this the last night. This time though, I'm carrying both my deck and Duel Disk, so there's nothing I should fear.

I walked without a certain place to go, but remembering the path that I took so that I wouldn't get lost.

After some time of walking, i took seat on a rock in a high spot, which allowed me to face the Mistly Lake in the distance and the way the moonlight was reflected upon it.

''Wait... I can see it? How come there's no mist over there?''

I asked no one in particular. I remember when I went there just yesterday, the place was filled with mist and I was barely able to see beyond 5 meters from where I was standing.

''That's because the mist dies in the night for some reason.''

A familiar voice answered my question. Behind me was the Immortal girl with ash-white hair, Fujiwara no Mokou.

''G-Good evening.'' I bid her the common night greeting, to which she simply nods in response. ''What are you doing over here?''

''I felt like walking.''

''That's it?''

''Yup.''

 _Well, its not much different from me to be honest._

''Also...'' She spoke again, making me look up to her from my seat. ''...Reimu wants to meet the two of us in her shrine at noon tomorrow.''


End file.
